The Path To Power
by Inferno Prince
Summary: Another Saiyan arrives on Earth, right after the battle against Raditz. He joins the Z Fighters, and becomes their most powerful fighter. Chapter 19 is up, and edited. Nill takes on Simon in the second tournament match.
1. A New Saiyan

Before I begin, i'd like to state that I do not own DBZ. 

This story takes place right after Raditz. The story will be a little similar to the original story of DBZ, but with a new fighter... another Saiyan. Wont say any more, dont wanna spoil anything! Enjoy

Explosions could be heard and seen for quite a ways away, as Gohan and Piccolo continued their training against the incoming Saiyans, Nappa and Prince Vegeta. Gohan had come far in his fighting skills, but still lacked the natural fighters spirit to be willing enough to land a finishing blow, which gave Piccolo an advantage during their sparring matches.

"Come on Gohan!" shouted the Namekian "Those Saiyans will destroy Earth if we cant stop them! And how will we win if you won't even try and knock me down!?" Just as he finished those words, Gohan landed a swift kick to the back of the Nameks head, and followed up with several sharp punches to the gut, and finishing with a large Ki blast.

Gasping for breath, he gathered his energy again, spread out his hands, crossed his arms over his head, and fired his signature attack "MASENKOOOOOOO!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo had no choice but to put his arms up and take the blast. The force sent him flying, but before he could hit anything solid, he connected with a hard flying kick to the back of the neck, blacking him out for several minutes.

When coming to, Piccolo sat up immediately, for he sensed another power, one larger than his, larger than Gokus, even larger than Raditz. But it wasn't Gohan... Turning around, he indeed saw Gohan fighting someone, but it was a friendly fight. Focusing his eyes, he saw a tall, black spikey haired figure, with jet black eyes, and wearing what looked like a yellow-ish bullet proof vest, Saiyan boots and gloves, and the blue jump suit. It was a saiyan!

Flying over, Piccolo began to feel more of the fighters power. It was over twice what Raditz had, but it seemed... calm, more relaxed, unlike Raditz's, whos power was as chilling as it was high. Even after several months of training, he still hadnt closed the gap between his and Raditz's power, which was a deep concern since these other two saiyans were supposed to be much stronger than Raditz. Which brought up the thought, was this fighter, who was seemingly having a harmless spar with Gohan, one of the Saiyans that was coming? Or was it a different one?

When Piccolo landed about 5 yards away yards away from the two, the new arrival stopped, and Gohan did as well. The Saiyan turned, and gave Piccolo a sharp look, one that showed no emotion. He sped over to Piccolo, and stopped several inches away. Unlike Raditz, this Saiyan had no scouter, no shoulder pads on his armor, or leg guards. Simply a chest guard with gloves and boots, and the blue clothing underneath. Ater a several second long staredown, his face relaxed into a familiar smile.

"Hello, Piccolo. I am Nill. Nice to meet you" He extended his hand, which the Namek hesitated to shake at first. "Why do I sense so much power from you? Are you one of the Saiyans that Raditz spoke of?" At the mention of Raditz, the Saiyans eyes narrowed, and his smile vanished. "You know of Raditz?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow, his suspicion was correct, if this fighter spoke of Raditz like an aquaintance. "Yes, we had the pleasure of meeting him a few months back. He along with a saiyan you might know as Kakkarot were killed when we fought him" Hearing this news, his eyes widened. "Raditz? AND Kakarrot killed? But... They're brothers! And Kakarrot was supposed to be taking over this planet! I guess our suspicions of a defect were correct... So they're both dead?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, but Raditz spoke of two more saiyans coming to take this planet, so we've been training to beat them. I figured someone emitting as much power as you might have been one of them." The saiyan shook his head. "No, Raditz must have been speaking about Nappa and Prince Vegeta. They are the ones coming. And they're even stronger than I am... I was second in command of the army Nappa commanded until our planet was destroyed by a meteor. I was on an overlooking mission on Planet Meat when I heard of it. So I came here, where Kakarrot, whom I believed to be the sole survivor of the destruction besides myself, was supposedly carrying out a mission." Piccolo nodded again, Nill seemed to be telling the truth, but if the oncoming saiyans were stronger than him, then they were in deep trouble...

Power levels

Gohan- 800

Piccolo- 1,023

Nill (sparring with Gohan) 1300

Nill (speaking with Piccolo) 2,800


	2. Nills Story

Several months later, Nill joined Piccolo and Gohan in their training. Having explained that he had planned to revolt against the power-hungry Nappa and Vegeta, he promised to help stop them. The depths of his power were kept hidden, though he showed that what Piccolo sensed from him during their first meeting was the tip of the iceberg. Knowing that Goku would return once the Saiyans arrived, Nill secretely vowed to make sure his power would surpass Goku, so they wouldnt have to rely on his arrival to defeat the two Saiyans. With only a month and a half remaining, Piccolo and Gohans power increased beyond what they had hoped, thanks to Nill as a partner. 

"Alright Gohan! I want you to blast me with everything you've got! Hold nothing back, and dont worry about hurting me!" Nill directed to Gohan, whom Nill had taken a liking to over the months. "Alright!" Gohan charged up a Masenko with all his power, and once he reache dhis peak, he fired the blast. Nill put up his arms to defend himself, but the power of Gohans blast exceeded what he expected. Powering up, he focuse dmost of his energy into his two arms, and actually condensed the beam into a small ball, which he threw right back at Gohan. "Alright Gohan! Think fast!"

His eyes widening, Gohan took a quick leap to the left, and fired a Ki blast to deflect the condensed Masenko ball. The blasts collided and exploded, leaving a crater a few feet from where Gohan now stood. "Wow... I used all my power, and he barely used any of his..." Gohan stood in awe at the strength of his friend, but knew that he just had to try harder, and he'd be strong as Nill if he focused.

Watching impressively, Piccolo went back to meditating as Gohan and Nill continued their sparring. Gohan charged ahead once again, aiming a kick at Nills gut. Nill took it, acting as if he was finished, but teleported himself behind Gohan, without losing momentum, and landed a perfect punch to the back of the neck, sending Gohan to the ground in a heap. He was knocked out cold.

Piccolo flew over, looked at Gohan, then at Nill. "Tell me, if you're weaker than these other two Saiyans, why arent you using all your power? You would think you'd be pushing yourself to the limits to get stronger." Nill looked down. "The truth is, me and Nappa were about even for quite a while, but King Vegeta didn't want someone born in a middle class family to command his strongest army. Nappa was ruthless, willing to kill without remorse. I fought for the sheer pleasure of a good challenge, which I believe was why I kept up with Nappa as long as I did. But when I challenged Nappa for Commander, I was taken down simply because I couldnt land a finishing blow. Nappa knocked me out after about 15 minutes, and I stayed out for nearly a day. Afterwards, I learned I had been transfered to Planet Meat to prevent a riot, and I'd been stripped of my position in Nappas army. On Meat, I stayed as a guard for nearly a year, and my power suffered from it. In number terms, it went down about 1,000. But I was still stronger than most of the elite soldiers. Anyone who crossed 3,500 was either made a Commander, or one of our Kings royal guards. But my point is, my full power would be too much for you and Gohan to handle. In a few weeks, after we train some more, ill show you my full strength, and ill let you fight me in it, but only for a bit."

Piccolo had to take a few seconds to take in what he heard. Nills story was definately an informative one. It showed why Saiyans were as skilled at fighting as they were. they had to be to make a living! By the sound of things though, he sounded a lot like Goku. Fighting for pleasure, not to kill. Someone powerful, but didnt boast about it. But the way Nill talked about his full strength, it wa slike he didnt expect Piccolo and Gohan to catch up to it. "Tell me one last thing. If we faught you, full power to full power, would Gohan and I together stand any chance?" Nill shook his head again. "No, not likely. You'd be a decent fight for a minute if you faught me at the same time, but eveentually, you'd be crushed..."

Piccolo smiled again. "Well, theres only one way to find that out isnt there? Fight me now, at full strength! Lets see this so called elite power of yours! HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo charged his energy. Small pebbles began to rise as his energy increased. Nill watched with intent eyes. It was impressive, but Piccolo had no idea how strong Nill really was. Once his aura flashed for a brief moment, Piccolo stood in his fighting stance. "C'mon."

Nill nodded, and also began to power up. His energy began skyrocketing, beyond what Piccolo thought he had. Compared to Piccolos small pebbles, Nills aura brought up large rocks, and as they rose they split into pieces. Nill began screaming with anger as his aura began to grow, until finally, it condensed again, and his power-up finished. Piccolo stood in awe, the power he felt was unreal, and he wasnt even as strong as Nappa. "Well, you wanted it, YOU GOT IT!!!" Nill charged forward, and aimed his first strike...

Not much of a 2nd chapter, but its a good way to skip forward to the Saiyans coming. R&R when you can.

Power Levels

Gohan- 1,414

Gohan- (Masenko) 2,165

Piccolo- 1,768

Piccolo (Full Power) 3,450

Nill- 2,800

Nill (Full Power) 6,300


	3. A Rivalry Revived

Before I began this next chapter, id like to warn the reader that this chapter will hold the fight against Nappa. Not all of it, but up to after the Saibamen and a little after that. The story here will be altered, but I assure all deaths and victors will be as they were in the anime. 

Before Piccolo could react, Nill connected with a devestating punch to the gut. Piccolo coughed up some blood, but was soon sent straight up by a swift kick to the chin. Flying back up, Nill balled his fists together and slammed them on piccolos head with devestating effects. Not letting up, he crosse dhis hands above his head, and used the same technique that his sort of protoge used against him just a few minutes ago. "MASENKOOOOOOOOOOO HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blast was in vein, as Piccolo regained his focus, and slipped away from the blast. Luckily, they moved away from Gohan, as a crater appeared so large, Gohans left foot fell into it. As he looked up, the Namek met another storng punch, this time to the jaw. Letting Piccolo crash land, he gathered energy in his left hand. It began to crackle with power, and glow brightly. But after about 5 seconds of being bright as light, it darkened, and became pitch black. The colors alternate dfor a bit, until it became a perfect grey. Nill smiled, and released the attack as a large beam "ECLIPSE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Little did he know, Piccolo had been charging his energy in his middle and index fingers. Seeing the attack, he released it in a swirly, drill like beam "SPECIAL BEAM CANNOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!" The attacks met, but Nills Eclipse Ray overpowered Piccolos SBC in a matter of seconds, and after another large explosion, Piccolo was out cold, with bruises and cuts everywhere, and a lot of lost blood. Nill powered down, and floated over. "I warned him, now hes gonna be out for a while. But looks like Gohans getting up." Indeed, Gohan had stirred, and when he saw the large hole, with Piccolo at the bottem knocke dout, he looked up and saw Nill floating, looking concerned. He figure dit was asparing match gone bad, but what sparing match would use that much power?

After the final weeks winded down, Piccolo had trained harder than ever to improve himself after the fight with Nill. Nill though, still proved to be far superior. But not just in power, in smarts. He never over-did his attacks, he landed blows perfectly, he worked on body parts he injured already. Piccolo was so impressed he thought they might not need Goku, yet Nill kept insisting Nappa and Vegeta were stronger...

After the sky darkened and lightened following the wish, Nill, Gohan, and Piccolo flew over to the meeting site, where they saw Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzu waiting. After a brief explaination from Piccolo and Nill about who Nill was, they waited. After a couple minutes, they heard the first explosions. Not too soon after, Nappa and Vegeta arrived. Nills face turned from calm, to anger and hate. Nappa saw him immediatly, and laughed. "Well ill be damned! Its Nill! Dont tell me you came to carry out revenge for Raditz?! Hahahaha!" Vegeta however, saw the look on Nills face, and turned towards Nappa. "I think hes here to fight FOR the planet. How sweet, looks like hes even made friends with the locals."

Nappa laughed again, and pressed the button on his scouter. "Well, the more the merrier, lets see now... The midgets at 1,000, the scarred ones at 1,400, Three-eyes at 1,800, the clown ones at 650, the kids at 2,000, the green ones at 2,500, and Nills at... well ill be damned, 4000!" Vegeta scowled, and gave Nappa an annoyed look. "Remember what happened to Raditz, he relied on his scouter, and he's six feet under because of it! Remember that they can raise their powers!"

Nappa nodded, and turned off his scouter, then took out a small bottle. "Lets test them... seven of them, that makes seven Saibamen... Should be fun!" He dumped out seven small seeds, and placed them into the soil. Not too soon after, seven strange green monsters popped out, all with red eyes, clawed hands, and sharp teeth.

Vegeta smiled "Lets make a game out of this, each of you will face one Saibaman! Last one breathing wins!" Tien stepped up first, fighting evenly for a moment, but one swift kick to the head and a quick ki blast ended it. Nappa looked suprised. "Huh, each of those Saibamen are as strong as... Raditz. Looks like this wont be as easy for them as I thought..." Yamcha stepped up next, looking confident as ever. "You got that right! Bring em on! Ill take each of those little bugs at once!"

His words were short lived however, as the Saibaman attached itself to Yamcha and self-destructed, leaving a small crater and a lifeless Yamcha in the middle. Krillin became enraged, but Nill pushed him back. "Let me handle this... Ill take them all on." All 5 remaining Saibamen charged forward, but Nill could take Raditz in his sleep years ago, so this was no problem. With one punch each, they exploded. He didnt even move away from them as they blew. When the dust cleared, there was an unmarked Nill and no Saibamen in sight.

Nappa stepped forward now, with a menacing smile. "Looks like you've improved, but lets see if you can manage to actually hurt me this time!" Nill twiched, and immediatly powered up. The blinks on Vegetas scouter went wild, but once they settled, he got worried. "Nappa, be careful! The scouter reads seventy-five hundred!" Nappa cracked his knuckles and shrugged. "Dont worry, hes just bearing his fangs! In a minute, he'll be back to his old weak self!" He too began powering up, but to an extent where he and Nill would be tied. He then charged forward, as did Nill, and they disappeared, with the true fight for earth about to begin.

Trading blows back and forth, they sped around almost too quick for the Z warriors to follow. Tien was in awe. "Wow, they move so fast, I can barely see them! But... they seem to just be warming up..." Tien was right, after a few minutes of fast strikes, they landed again, a few bruises here and there, but no real harm done. Nappa gave him a stern look. "I guess I was wrong, you really are as strong as Vegeta says, but dont think that means you'll WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nappa powered up again, this time not holding back. Nill watched, determined to take what Nappa brought, but as his power rose above his, he became worried. As much as time had gone by, Nappa was stronger than before... Nill didnt hesitate. He too focused all his energy into his body. They finished at the same time, and glared at each other "This time, only one will live..." Nill spoke with a bit of hate in his voice, a tone that scared Gohan and the others, besides Piccolo. Nappa nodded, and both charged forward again...

Power Levels (ones that werent stated by Nappa)

Nill (Powered up) 7500

Nappa (powered up) 7300

Nappa (fully powered up) 8,500

Nill (fully powered up) 8,600

Vegeta (relaxed) 10,000


	4. Nappas Rampage

Nill made the first strikes, landing hard punches to Nappas face and then to his gut. Not letting up, he began throwing punches and kicks so quickly it almost looked like his hands and feet were invisible. He kicked Nappa up into the air, and fired several large ki blasts. Nappa however, deflected them all back, and flew down and landed a powerful two-handed sledge right to the top of Nills head. Nill though, kept his balance, and landed a sweeping kick, knocking Nappa off his feet. He then aimed another ki blast, this time at Nappas gut. With no time to avoid it, Nappa was rocketed backwards into a mountain after a large explosion. For a moment, Nill looked to be the victor, but Nappa popped right back up, bloody, but not beaten. 

"You worthless scum, you'll pay for that!" Nappa suddenly charged up a ki blast in his mouth, and released it in a long blue wave. Nill didnt hesitate, crossing his hands above his head, and fired a Masenko at the mouth blast. The attacks seemed even, but the mouth blast from Nappa started to slowly move closer. Nill was smart though, instead of fighting a losing battle, he stopped his attack, and moved out of the way. Nappas blast continued to travel, until a large explosion could be seen far in the distance.

Nappa and Nill then had a stare down. The tension continued to build, until Nill cracked a smile. "Well Nappa, it seems you've underestimated me again. You're the same as you were back home, only this time, you're the one whos backed into a corner!" Nill then began to charge up his Eclipse Ray. As it flashed black and white, his power began to rise again. Rocks began rising and exploding as his aura grew. The sphere in his hands became larger, until it was about the size of himself. He brought it in front of him, and it began to meld into its grey color. "NAPPA!!! THIS TIME I'LL BE THE ONE WHO LANDS THE FINAL SHOT!!!"

He fired his attack, and it was too large for Nappa to dodge. Instead, he fired another blast from his mouth. But instead of another struggle, the mouth blast simply negated a large part of the attack. Instead of one large wave, several small waves flew at Nappa, which he had to take. He was pushed backward, until he found the strength to knock them away. Not wanting to let up, he flew over with great speed. Nill, whos energy was nearly spent from his Eclipse Ray, could only stand there as he began to take blow after blow. His whole body seemed to be breaking into bits, as Nappa finally threw one final kick into his gut, which hurled him into a nearby mountain with a bang.

Nappa laughed again, and looked at the other Z Fighters. He flew over, and without a word, kicked Tien in the head. Tien went flying, but he was prepared. Focusing his energy, he fired his Dodonpa at Nappa. The Saiyan, however, simply took it without flinching. It didnt even leave a mark, as he lande done final punch into Tiens gut. It went so far, it hit his heart, which burst from the impact. Tien fell to the ground, dead.

Gohan, who had finally taken too much, screamed. His power rose, and he fired a masenko at full power. Nappa turned, and got hit fully. When the smoke cleared, he had small marks over his face. He was finally pissed, and he gathered energy in his hand. "YOU BRAT!!! YOU'VE SCARRED MY FACE!!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!!" He fired a large blast at Gohan, who was paralyzed with fear. Piccolo wanted to protect him, but he was too far away. But in a flash, the blast was sent flying in another direction. Nappa, looking mystified, turned to see Nill, battered, bloody, and broken, raising a smoking hand with a weary smile on his face. "Nobody...touches Gohan... while im alive..." He fell to the ground a second after. Not dead, but knocked out.

Piccolo and Krillin were next to attack. Piccolo launched a Masenko, while Krillin threw two Destructo-disks. Nappa deflected the Masenko, but when he prepared to block the disks, Vegeta became angered again. "Nappa you fool! Dont touch those!!!" Napa then dodged them, but each disk left a cut on his arms. About ready to snap, he then felt something on his back. It was the little emperor, Chiatzu. Gathering his ki, Chiatzu made a quiet vow to take himself and Nappa to the next dimension, so he could avenge his fallen friends Tien and Yamcha. He the exploded, leaving Nappa in a cloud of smoke.

But, when the dust cleared, Nappa was still there. He had burn marks on his back, but nothing too serious. He then laughed again, in that same chilling way. "Well well well, thats three down now! Anyone else wanna try and be a hero?!" Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin gathered together, each with a desperate look on their face. Piccolo finally derived a plan. "Listen, all Saiyans share the same weakness. They cant move when their tails are grabbed. Krillin, I need you to throw another one of those disks at him. While he takes care of it, ill sneak behind him and grab his tail. Gohan, while hes paralyzed, I want you to blast him with everything you have! That should be enough to finish him. Hes still weak from his fight with Nill. Everyone got it?"

Krillin and Gohan both nodded, though with fear in their eyes. Immediately after, Gohan flew into the air, and Piccolo disappeared. Krilin charged up the energy in his hand, and fired Destructo-Disk. Nappa moved out of the way, this time not taking a scratch. But while his head was turned away, Piccolo fle wover and grabbe dhis tail. Nappa was angry. "What?! What the hell are you doing?!" Piccolo looked to where Gohan was charging his energy, and yelled "GOHAN!! FIRE IT NOW!!!!!!" Nodding, Gohan fired his Masenko with everything he had. Nappa though, smiled again. Chopping Piccolo in the neck, he slipped away, and let Piccolo take the blast. Gohan, now scared, flew over to his mentor. Examining him, he was shocked to see that he was dead. His body slowly faded away, and as it did, Gohans tears began to slowly flow down his face. Krillin was shocked.

"B..but how? Piccolo said that all Saiyans weak points are their tails! He wouldnt lie to us about something like that!" Vegeta laughed, and gave a tsk-tsk finger wave. "Fool! Nappa and I have become more than powerful enough to overcome that silly weakness that so many Saiyans had! Your strategy may have worked if you faught us oh... about ten years ago! But now what will you do?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gohan, whos energy was skyrocketing, fle wover towards Nappa, and landed a hard kick right to the brutes neck. Nappa flew right into a rock nearby, but got up soon after, angered beyond belief. "WHY YOU!!!! ILL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!" Krillin was scared, and it was showing. "Gokuuu!! Where are you?!?!"

Vegeta, upon hearing this, raised a hand at Nappa. "Hold on a second. This 'Goku' you speak of, surely it can't be Kakarrot?" Gohan nodded, anger still on his face. "Thats right! And once he gets here, he'll beat both of you easily!" Vegeta laughed again. "Well then, you seem pretty confident in him. Ill make a deal with you. Ill wait for Kakarot to show up, but ONLY for three hours. After that, your life will be in our hands." Nappa looked confused for a second, but floated down, and sat on a nearby rock. Gohan and Krillin flew over to Nill and wake him up. They sa whe was already awake, just in bad shape. They tried to help him up, but he refused, and stood on his own. "So, im guessing we're in an intemrission?" Krillin nodded. "Yea, the short one said we could have three hours to wait for Goku, I just hope thats enough. Nill looked over at Vegeta, knowing that he wanted to see Kakarots power just as much as Nill did...

**Power Levels**

Piccolo (full power Masenko) 3,610

Gohan (Masenko fully powered) 3,700

Gohan (Enraged Masenko) 5,000

Nappa (1st mouth blast) 8,900

Nappa (2nd mouth blast) 9,000

Nill (Full Power Masenko) 8,800

Nill (Full Power Eclipse Ray) 10,000

Krillin (Destructo Disks) 2,000

Tien- 2,000

Chiatzu (self destruct) 900

Vegeta (relaxed) 10,000


	5. Gokus Return

As the final minute passed, Nappa stood up, and rotated his shoulders. "Well, looks like Kakarot aint coming! So who wants to be the next victim?" Gohan walked up, and got into his fighting stance. Right before Nappa charged forward, Vegetas scouter went nuts. His eyes widened, as he saw a large power level lcosing in. "Nappa, my scouters showing a power level of 5000 approaching quickly! It can only be Kakarot! I want you to kill all of them as quickly as possible! Then after we finish Kakarot we'll find the dragonballs on Namek!" Nappa, deciding not to ask questions, flew over to Gohan, and began pounding on him. He kicked Gohan into the air, and sledged him back down. But before he landed, a blur rushed by, and caught Gohan. Gohan, barely awake, smiled slightly. "N...Nimbus?" Vegeta turned, and smiled. "Well Kakarot, you made it!" Indeed, Goku was seen in the distance. He flew over, taking out several of Korins senzu beans. He handed one to Krillin and Gohan, but then noticed the badly beaten Nill, leaning against a mountain, barely awake. Krillin saw Gokus face, and knew Goku thought he was a Saiyan too. "Its alright Goku. Hes a Saiyan, but he faught that big guy until he passed out. He even saved Gohans life without worrying about his own." Goku looked at Krillin, and nodded. He walked over to Nill, and kneeled down, handing the bean to him. "Here, this is a senzu bean. Eat it, and you should feel better" Nill grabbed it, and popped it into his mouth, chewed several times, and swallowed. He then jumped up, and began stretching his arms for a moment, his power took a huge leap, as did all saiyans when they healed from a serious injury. "Thank you Kak... Goku. Ive heard a lot about you from your friends. But im sad to say, only Gohan, Krillin and myself have survived this fight. The ones called Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzu died. Piccolo did too. I barely managed to save Gohan." Goku nodded, giving Nill a repectfull smile, though he felt that the power Nill had gained from his healing now matched Gokus own, though his Kaio-ken would null that out. "Thank you, Nill. I know you tried your best to protect them, but its too late for that now. Im just glad you saved my son." He then walked away, and looked at Nappa, and his aura flashed, and his power rose, though Goku remained still. "Ill make you pay for what you've done to my friends! Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, and Piccolo will all be avenged!" Vegetas scouter went berserk again, and when it stopped, his face became shocked. Napa turned. "Vegeta, whats the scouter say about his power level?" Vegeta took off his scouter, and crushed it as he spoke "ITS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!!!!!!"

Nappa was shocked, as he turned to Goku angrily. "Nine thousand? That cant be right, hes barely powered up at all!!! No matter, ill finish him here!!" He charged at Goku, aiming a punch. But before he could throw it, Goku threw a swift kick to Nappas chest. Following up with fast and hard blows to every part of Nappas body, he kicked him back to where he sat a few hours earlier. Nappa, now enraged, rose up, his power rising again. Without a word, he charged energy in his mouth again, and fired his mouth blast. Goku, suprised by this, threw a ki blast of his own, which suprisingly went right through Nappas attack, and hit the brute right in the chest. Once again sent flying, Nappa rose a few seconds after, and glared at Goku, then Gohan and Krillin. "Well Kakarot, lets see how you like it when I kill your son!" He then flew over to a scared Gohan, charging energy in his hand. Goku, knowing he wouldnt reach them in time, gathered his energy again, and released his newfound power "KAIO-KEN!!!" His power, speed, and senses doubled, and with ease, he flew infront of Nappa, punched him right in the gut, and held him above his head. Gohan, Krillin, even Nill and Vegeta were shocked. Walking over to Vegeta, he threw Nappa in front of him. "His fighting days are over. I suggest you leave before you become the same way as him" Vegeta looked down disgustingly at Nappa, who raised a hand up at Vegeta.

"Ve...Vegeta, can ya lend me a hand?" Vegeta, smiling, grabbed Nappas hand, but then threw him far into the sky, and fired a ki blast at Nappa, destroying him completely. Krillin and Gohan were shocked. Nill however, didnt seem too suprised. "I figured as much, he never liked a henchmen who couldnt do his job..." Goku shook his head. "So thats how you do things? Killing anyone who doesnt measure up to your standards? You're cruel!" Vegeta laughed, turning once again to Goku. "Well Kakarot, it just leaves you, me, and Nill now. The last three pure blooded saiyans alive! And your half-blood son as well. This is quite a momentus occasion. Four saiyans will soon dwindle down to one. It saddens me that our race may very well end itself here, but its better than letting a traitor like you live on!" Goku looked to Gohan and Krillin. "I want you two to leave here, go back to Master Roshis. Nill and I will be able to handle this. I dont want you two holding me back." Gohan was about to protest, when Krilling stopped him. Before he flew off, he extended his hand to Goku. "Goku, you and I are best friends. We grew up together... Just make sure, we grow old together too." Goku smiled, and shook Krillins hand. "Dont worry old friend, ill make sure we do. I dont plan on losing, even though ill bet my life that he isnt either..." Looking again at Vegeta, he waved off at Gohan and Krillin, who flew off in the direction of Master Roshis island. Goku flew over to Nill, a serious look on his face. "Well, how do you want to do this? You want to fight him first?" Nill shook his head a few times. "Thanks but no thanks. That bean raised my power a lot, but Vegetas still out of my league. Ill be here for back-up, but as far as im concerned, only you can take him right now." Goku nodded, and flew up to face Vegeta. "Vegeta! Lets take this fight somewhere more secluded!" Vegeta laughed. "Whatever you say Kakarot, but it doesnt matter where we go. This whole planet is going to go up in flames anyway!" Goku then flew over to a mountain range where he trained growing up. Vegeta followed suit, and Nill followed as well.

Once they found their 'arena' Vegeta and Goku floated down, and got ready for the biggest challenge either one of them had ever faced. Nill was leaning on a nearby mountain. He had a feeling that he wouldnt be needed, but he wanted to stay just in case. Something about Goku seemed to make Nill a little more confident aboutt his fight, but could he really take down the Prince of Saiyans? Goku and Vegeta got into their fighting stances, and both charged ahead. Nill knew this was just a warm-up for both, but their speed was already incredible. Mostly guarding and throwing a few quick attacks, Goku and Vegeta moved around the rocks, until Vegeta broke away. "Well Kakarot, lets see if you can back up your words!" He charged up his energy, and Goku felt his power rise. He too raised his energy but it wasn't quick enough. Before Goku could reach his peak, Vegeta darted forward and landed the first real blow, a punch that sent Goku back a few feet, but he came right back with a kick to the gut. Now gaining momentum, Goku landed quick kicks to the gut, until he sent a final roundhouse to the Prince's head, sending him flying. Normally, the speed Vegeta was going would surely send him crashing, but he regained his focus, and flew ahead again, hitting Goku hard in the gut with several punches. Then, kicking him near another large rock formation, and firing off several ki blasts. Goku, who knew he would have had to do this sooner or later, powered up his Kaio-ken. His aura turning from white to scarlet, he darted out of the way of each blast, and struck Vegeta with rapid punches and kicks to his chest, head, and arms. Vegeta began to feel the pain growing, how was Kakarot so strong so shortly after getting pulverized by Raditz? Goku then kicked Vegeta hard, right into the ground below. Nill, who was still in awe at Gokus power, couldnt believe how easily he was handling Vegeta. The Prince stood up, with several scratches, bruises, and a cut on his lower lip. His face now resembled anger, and his power was rising again. Goku stood on top of a nearby rock, and prepared himself once more. They both rose their energies, but Vegeta was becoming more confident. "Thats an impressive technique Kakarot, but dont think its the first time i've seen one like it! You'll need more than what you've shown so far to defeat me!" Goku smiled again, he had a gut feeling that this next round was going to be one to remmeber. His aura flashed red again, as he prepared his Kaio-ken x3...

Well, what do you all think? 5 chapters in one day! Not too shabby huh? Im done for today though. R&R when you finish please! Im looking forward to the feedback, since this is me first fic afterall! Later

Power Levels

Nappa ( final mouth blast) 7,500

Nill (senzu heal) 5,000

Gohan (senzu heal) 2,700

Krillin (senzu heal) 1,900

Goku- 8,000

Goku (powered up) 9,500

Goku (Kaio-ken) 16,000

Vegeta (normal) 10,000

Vegeta (powered up) 18,000 


	6. Saiyan Battle Royal

Both fighters began raising their energy at a large rate. Goku, who was warned by King Kai to never go above 2x his normal power unless it was the only option, was powering up his Kaio-ken x3. Vegeta, who seemed to have a limitless amout of energy, was still keeping up. Goku though, finished powering up first, and burst forward at Vegeta. Vegeta, suprised by Gokus increase in speed, took a hard punch to the face, followed by several rapid kicks to the gut, and a two-handed sledge into the ground. Vegeta though, was able to balance himself out, and flew right back, landing rapid punches to Gokus face. He then gathered up energy in his fist, and focused it into a powerful energy punch, which then sent Goku flying. Vegeta though, was angered to see that Goku came right back. Both fighters then began trading blows at a tremendous rate. Nill, who was still watching intently, couldnt believe how strong the two were. Meanwhile, the bursts of attacks from Goku and Vegeta continued, but Vegeta was finally able to get in the needed blow, which sent Goku to the ground again. Vegeta though, was growing impatient, as Goku stood up again, though he was battered everywhere, and his gi had torn almost completely off. Vegeta now, decided it was time to finish it. His energy rose again, as he balled his hands behind them, and violet energy gathere din his fists. He began to laugh menacingly. "Kakarot! You have exceeded my expectations I admit, but now you and this whole planet will die! Nobody has ever survived my Galick-Gun!" Gokus aura flashed red again, and he cupped his hands behind him, and a familiar blue energy began to gather. "Kaaaaaaaaa... meeeeeeeee... haaaaaaaaa... MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Vegeta, not bothering to find out what Goku was doing, finished his power-up, and threw his hands in front of him, his right arm sticking out farther than his left. "NOW YOU DIE KAKAROT!! GALICK GUUUUN!!!!!" The large purple beam jet towards Goku, but he wasnt ready to give up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He released his Kamehameha Wave, and the two attacks met, seemingly equal in power.

Vegeta couldnt believe it, Goku was actually keeping up! "How can this be? His damn beam is as strong as my Galick Gun! Curse you Kakarot!" Goku though, needed more energy. He couldnt keep up his struggle for long, and despite King Kai going berserk on his planet, goku went one step further. "KAIO-KEEEEEEN!!! TIMES FOUUUUUURRRRR!!" His aura grew, along with his power. The Kamehameha Wave began to grow, and overtake Vegetas attack. Vegeta, angered even more, poured all he could into his Galick-Gun, but it was no use. With a scream of rage, he was consumed by the attack, and was hurled into the sky.

Nill, with a big smile on his face, flew over to Goku, who had collapsed to the ground exhausted. "Goku, I cant believe it! You actually beat Vegeta! You really are as strong as your friends said!" Goku, with a weary smile on his face, tried to get up, but couldnt. "Man, my bodys completely thrashed... I guess King Kai was right when he said my body wouldnt be able to take anything above two times my power..." Nill, thinking that Gokus technique was something he should learn, looked up, and his eyes widened... He saw Vegeta!! Vegeta, whos armor was broken in several places, and was bloody and battered everywhere, was still alive! Nill became angered as Vegeta gathered a sphere of light in his hand, and threw it into the air. "Now Kakarot, lets see if you can handle the true power of a Saiyan!" He floated down, and wih great excitement, stared up at the sphere he threw into the air.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin, who were just about at Master Roshi's Island, stopped. Gohan turned, and got a worried look on his face. "Krillin, we have to go back. I think my dads in big trouble!" Krillin, who didnt really want to go back to where Vegeta was, floated over to Gohan. "You sure buddy? Your dad did say he wanted us to stay away... And he has Nill there if he gets into trouble" Gohan shook his head. "No, we have to! Somethings not right, I dont think Nill will be enough!" He then sped back to where the three Saiyans were. Krillin followed suit. Meanwhile, Vegetas power was growing, along with the rest of his body. Nill, who knew what he was doing, did not look up at the sphere Vegeta made. He didnt want to transform, since he never learned to fully control it. Vegeta began to tower over them, as he assumed a more ape-like form. His power was monstrous. Nill, who needed to protect Goku, gathered up his new power from the senzu bean. His energy too began to skyrocket, beyond what he had against Nappa, it even rivaled Gokus Kaio-ken energy! He flew up, and faced the Oozaru Vegeta. "You may be an ape now, but that just makes for a bigger target!" He charged up his energy, and began firing ki blasts at an incredible rate. A cloud of smoke appeared around Vegeta, whos howls of anger echoed throughout the mountains. Nill, who was gaining momentum, finished off his barage by launching a full-power Masenko straight at Vegetas face.

Huffing and puffing, Nill was shocked to see that the ape Vegeta only had a few more marks from his barrage. Laughing in a deep voice, Vegeta began to mock Nill. "Fool! In this form, I am invincible! Your power rose, but nobody can beat me now! Not you, not Kakarot, nobody!" Just then, what felt like a mosquito bite hit his neck. Behing him, he saw Gohan and Krillin, both had smoking hands. Vegeta simply laughed, and sent a giant hand at them. Gohan barely dodged it, but Krillin was sent flying. He landed by Goku, who was still paralyzed. Nill flew over to Gohan, and turned, almost like a shield. He then crossed his hands above his head, and nodded at Gohan to do the same. Both gathered their power, and released a double Masenko. This time, the ape Vegeta stumbled backwards, and fell down. Causing a small earthquake, Goku and Krillin were sent flying farther away. Krillin stood up slowly, one eye shut, and the other barely opened. "Man... they actually took him down, amazing..." Gohan, smiling, turned to Nill, who still had a stern look in his face. "Its not done yet, his energy is still too high..." Indeed, Vegeta shot back up, and fired a large energy wave from his mouth. Nill, wanting to protect Gohan, took the bulk of it. Scorch marks and bruises appeared all over him, but he was still floating barely. He lowered his arms, which were smoking, and laughed. "So Vegeta, thats the so called true power of yours? Ive taken worse blasts from the training robots back home!" This remark angered the Saiyan Prince, who then swatted at Nill with his giant arm. Nill, showing how tough he really was, rose up an arm to absorb some of the blow. He felt his arm snap, and cried in pain as he rocketed into the ground. Vegeta laughed, and turned to Gohan. "Now little one, I will make you and your clown of a father suffer! What?!" Vegeta began to shrink, as his now severed tail fell to the ground. Krilli, with an arm raised, had fired a final Destructo-Disk, which cut off Vegetas tail. His power began to fall rapidly, as he reverted to his normal form...

Angered beyond belief, he charged right at Krillin, and lande done kick to the side of his head, knocking the small warrior out. Nill, hanging by a thread, was called telepathically by Goku. "Nill... please, come over here..." He ran over to Goku, whos right hand was glowing. "Nill, this is my last bit of energy. Ive gathered it into a Spirit Bomb. I want you to take it, and throw it at Vegeta..." Nill nodded, and Goku transfered the energy to Nill. Nill, whos hand was now glowing, was suprised. Despite being severly injured, Gokus remaining energy was quite large. Looking at Vegeta, who was now cornering Gohan, he hurled the energy at Vegeta. Gohan, who needed to distract Vegeta, pretended to charge a Masenko. "Oh no you dont, you little brat!" He too began to charge his energy, but right when he was about to release it, he was drilled by the Spirit Bomb. Screaming in pain, he was thrown into the air. Gohan, Krillin, and Nill flew over to Goku, who was laughing weakly. As they tended to his wounds, Vegeta landed, and began to crawl over to his space ship, which opened after he pressed a few buttons on his remote. Nill, who had a last-ditch Eclipse Ray charged in his good hand, pointed it at Vegetas head. "Now, ill ifnish you, and you'll never harm anyone again" Goku though, spoke to Nill through his mind again. "No! Dont do it... He cant do anything to us now, and if he ever comes here again, ill be ready for him. Besides, he might make a strong ally one day..." Nill lowered his arm, and Vegeta flew away. Gohan, Krillin, and Nill took Goku to Master Roshis island. They then went to the hospital, where Krillin, Nill, and Goku all had to stay for a few days...

Well, how was it? I cut Yajirobe and Oozaru Gohan out since Nill was there to distract Vegeta instead of Krillin and Gohan. Ill put up another chapter later today, but it took me 2 hours to figure this one up, soi m odne for now. R&R, feedback will be appreciated!

Power Levels

Goku (Kaio-Ken x3) 24,000

Goku (Kaio-Ken x3 and Kamehameha) 41,000

Goku( Kaio Ken x4 and Kamehameha) 50,000

Vegeta (Galick-Gun) 41,000

Vegeta (Oozaru form) 100,000

Nill (full power barrage) 18,500

Nill ( Full Power Masenko with Gohan) 20,000

Gohan- 2,700

Gohan (Masenko with Nill) 3,500

Krillin- 1,900

Krillin (Destructo Disk) 2,750 


	7. Space Training

This next chapter will focus heavily on Nill and Goku training together. It takes place after Krillin explains the story about the Namekian Dragonballs. Bulma, Krillin and Goku have already launched for Namek, and Goku and Nill will travel there together in Dr. Briefs Gravity Ship. So yes, nothing in the fight against the Ginyu Force will show until they arrive. Afterall, this focuses on Nill. Enjoy!

Several days after leaving for Namek. Goku and Nill continued their training. The gravity in their ship had grown to 30 times Earths normal gravity. Nill, who grew up on a planet with dense gravity, was more used to it than Goku. They had one dozen of Korins senzu beans to begin, and each would take one either once every two days, or if one of them was injured seriously. So far, each had taken one for the two days, and an extra each for a particularly intense spar, including a tense struggle between Gokus 4x Kaoi-ken Kamehameha against Nills Eclipse Ray. Their powers jumped fairly high from the beans, but the training was doing much more. Around 5:00 earth time, Nill and Goku were in a race at thirty-five times gravity, to see who oculd get one-thousand finger push-ups first. Nill was winning, though he was slowing down. Goku, who was sweating waterfalls, began going faster. Nill increased his speed too, and their race eventually ended in a tie. Both stood up, and engaged in another spar. Each warrior landed in several strong blows, but neither seemed to have an advantage. Each of them were having the time of their life. Getting the perfect opponent without worrying about dying wa sone thing each of them wanted. Goku darted back, powered up to Kaio-Ken times four, and charged ahea dagain. Meanwhile, Nill, who learned to use the Kaio-Ken from Goku, went up to times three (he hadnt mastered it as well as Goku yet. Goku gained an advantage, as he began landing more and more punches. Nill though, disappeared, and Goku was suddenly driven downward by a two-handed sledge from Nill. He then did something he hadnt been able to do: power up to Kaio-Ken Times Four. His power then, to Gokus amazement, rose above Gokus. He then charged up a Full Power Masenko, and fired it. Goku quickly fired a Kamehameha. Gokus power rose again with his attack, and the two were once again even. Each fighter abandoned their attack and disappeared, causing the two beams to weaken and fade away. Goku and Nill once again traded blows. Nill, whos power was slightly higher than Goku thanks to his using the Kaio-Ken Times Four, began to overwhelm Goku with his quick strikes. Nill was more of a tactical hitter, landing fast attacks, and only hitting hard if he was going to finish a fight. He then fired several ki blasts at Goku, all of which were blocked. But when Goku brought down his arms, he saw a bright orb right in front of him. Making Goku focus on the energy in his hand, Nill sent a roundhouse kick into Gokus gut, sending him to the ground in a heap. Nill too fell to the ground, and each powered down.

A week later, Goku saw that according to the cordinates on the computer screen, they'd reach Namek in another five hours. Him and Nill took the final time to re-dress, and get ready to test out the power they had gained over their training. Goku went and set the gravity to seventy times Earths gravity. Each of them had pushed their power beyond what they could get alone, and they reached higher levels of Kaio-Ken. At base, Nill was stronger, but Goku could rise an to an extra level of Kaio-Ken. His maximum was seventeen, whereas Nills was sixteen. Each got into a fighting stance, giving eachother a respectful smile before their final sparring match. "Well Goku, its been an honor training with you. Now its time to see how much we've managed to improve!" Goku nodded, and each burst forward, powering right up to Kaio-Ken Times Ten. They began trading blows at a rate that was almost impossible to see. They zipped around the ship faster than even a trained eye could see. Every few seconds, they would appear in a stalemate of blows, but then disappear and continue. They broke apart, and they powered up to Kaio-Ken times twelve. (It was still pronounced as regular Kaio-Ken, but the increase in power became larger as they put more energy into it, so their power didnt multiply by that amount, just reached a higher amount of energy imput) They each charged up a Kamehameha (Nill learned it from Goku a couple days before) and they fired them. The attacks were even for a bit, but Goku began to overtake Nill, and Nill disappeared, and powered up to his maximum Kaio-Ken imput. Goku too powered up to his maximum, and they charged up their ultimate attacks. Goku began a Super Kameha Wave, while Nills energy flashed white and black as he powered up an Eclipse Ray. Each released their attack with a yell, and the blasts collided with tremendous energy.

Pouring as much energy into their attacks, their bodys began to feel the effects of the Kaio-Ken mixed with the extreme gravity. Finally, their attacks broke away from eachother, and both Saiyans were hit fully by eachothers attacks, even though they were sapped of about half the energy they had. Both floated down to the ground, battered and bloody. They each popped a senzu bean into their mouth, and got into their last set of clothes. Their power took another small leap from the heal, and they waited out the final hours by raising the gravity to Eighty times and doing another few hundred sit-ups and push-ups.

I know it isnt much of a chapter, but I just wanted to show what they did in training so you wouldnt be confused about the big power leaps! Anyway, R&R when you can, ill start on the next chapter as soon as I put up this one.

Power Levels

Goku- 70,000

Goku (Full Power Kaio-Ken) 210,000

Nill- 75,000

Nill (Full Power Kaio-Ken) 215,000 


	8. Fall Of The Ginyu Force

Now then, this chapter will contain the fights against Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and will start the battle against Captain Ginyu. So, congratulate me! Ill have reached 10,000 words in two days! Whoope! Im kinda cheating right now though, so here we go! 

Stepping off their ship, Goku and Nill looked around the planet. Blue grass, green skies, blue trees, it was weird! The first thing they noticed though, were huge power levels everywhere, including several that were fading. They recognized them as Krillin, Gohan and... Vegeta? Deciding to figure things out later, they sped over to the location of the fading energies. Indeed they saw a battered Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta, fighting against a large, orange haired brute. The large fighter, who was dressed in Saiyan armor, turned to the two. He smiled, showing a few missing teeth. "Well hello! Are you two here to get your heads kicked in too?" Nill laughed. This guys power was high, but it wasnt anything that him and Goku couldnt handle. He walked over to Krillin and Gohan, handing them a Senzu Bean, and only after Goku told him to, he threw one at Vegeta. Nill handed the last three to Krillin, and he went over to join Goku. He then faced the large fighter. "Well, looks like you had some fun with these three, but lets see how you handle me!" He rushed over to Recoome, and with one punch, doubled him over. Jeice and Burter looked shocked. Recoome fell crumpled to the ground, coughing. "H...how did he do that? One punch... Hes a monster..." He then stopped breathing. Nill turned to Jeice and Burter. Vegeta looked shocked. How could the same Saiyan who a short time ago got beaten by Nappa, handle the second strongest member of the Ginyu Force with just one strike? Goku then finally spoke. "Now, if you two dont want to end up like him, you better leave this planet now!" Jeice and Burter laughed, and stepped forward. The blue alien Burter spoke first "Well, it looks like our little friends are quite full of themselves!" Jeice nodded, and he laughed. "Yeah! Beating Recoome was a fluke! But theres no way you can defeat the universes strongest team, the Purple Hurricane Burter and Jeice!" Both got into a rather weird fighting pose, Nill and Goku looked at eachother. Goku spoke again "Nill, you take the blue one, ill take the red one. From what I can sense, they're only a little stronger than that big guy." Nill nodded and turned. He then jet towards Burter. Each of them disappeared. Burter seemed to be extremely fast, though Nills power was about twice what Burter had, even though Nill wasnt powered up. Goku also turned, and darted towards the red alien Jeice. All four disappeared, though thundrous blows could be heard around the area. Gohan and Krillin watched in amazement. "Wow, they've gotten so strong, its like they got a lifetime of trainihng done in a few weeks..." Gohan nodded and smiled. He was happy to have a friend like Nill.

Meanwhile, on King Kais planet, King Kai was rooting Goku and Nill on, as Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiatzu continued their training. "Yea thats it! Hit em with a left! Now a right! Bam bam, hahaha! This is incredible! Ive never seen those fight so gracefully! Its like they can read their opponents moves a minute before they do them!" Piccolo at that moment hit Tien with a particularly hard punch. He was frustrated at hearing how strong Goku and Nill had apparently become. Though all four fighters, even Chiatzu had gotten much stronger under King Kai, King Kai said Goku had made much more progress at the point they were at. Though he praised them considering none of them had trained in the heavy gravity, whereas Goku had a few months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he was a kid.

Down on Namek, the fight was getting near the end. Burter and Jeices powers were falling with each blow, whereas Nill and Goku hadnt even gone up to Kaio-Ken yet. They broke away, and charged up seperate Kamehameha waves, and launched them. Burter and Jeice then huddled, and powered up. Their auras began to mix, and became bright purple. They then began spinning, as they shouted "PURPLE COMET GOOO!!!!" At that point, a large purple energy bomb launched at the two waves. For a brief moment, they were even, but the Purple Comet was easily overwhelmed, and Jeice, laong with Burter, were consumed. When the smoke cleared, Burter was dead, and Jeice was barely standing. Gohan and Krillin took this time to take Dendes advice from earlier, and flew off to find Guru, whom Dende said could unlock their hidden potential. Jeice sped off, muttering something about "Captain Ginyu" and "Make you pay" Vegeta, too angry to even speak, just flew off in search of another dragonball. Nill and Goku then went off towards a power level higher than the three they just faced. Heading down, they spotted Jeice, along with a purple alien with veins going through his head. Assuming it was Captain Ginyu, the two Saiyans landed. Ginyu watched hiss couter, and when the numbers popped up, his eyes widened. "A... one-hundred thousand each?!?! Unbelievable!" Goku and Nill got into their fighting positions, and got ready to end this pointless struggle.

Ginyu, looking a little worried, powered up. The scouter read his own power at 120,000 now. Believing Goku and Nill couldnt get any stronger, he charged ahead. Nill and Goku smiled, each going to a minimal Kaio-Ken. Nill went first, pummeling Ginyu with punishing punches to the gut and a kick to the jaw, sending him upwards. Goku sped up to where Ginyu would soon be. He balled his hands together and axe-handeled Ginyu downward. Nill and Goku began a sort of ping-pong game, knocking Ginyu back and forth. Finally becoming angered, Ginyu fired a large ki blast at both fighters. Goku simply dodged his, but Nill planned on having a little fun. He actually caught Ginyus blast, and began to flood it with his own energy. He then threw it back at Ginyu, who got hit completely. He then fell to the ground, much to the dismay of Jeice, who took the opportunity to fire his Crasher Ball at Nill. Turning, Nill swatted it away. Ginyu got up, went over to Jeice, and whacked him over the head hardly. "Dont interfere! I can handle these two myself!" Nill laughed, and flashe dhis aura agin, almost like rubbing it in Ginyus face. "Please Ginyu. You're outnumbered AND outmatched. Maybe if you had more power you'd have a better shot, but you've already shown what you can do. Its nothing! Ginyu laughed, and spread his arms out. "I have a better idea, ill have you two kill eachother! CHAAAAAAAANGE NOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" Jeice smiled, as a purple beam head straight towards Nill. Not thinking it would do anything, Nill let it hit him. He then felt a weird sensation. Suddenly, his mind jet out of his body, and flew towards Ginyu. Ginyus mind did the same thing, and soon the two minds were in eachothers body. Nill then spoke, in Ginyus voice. "Amazing, such power... Its beyond what I expected! Now then, you were saying something about being outmatched?"

Well, there you go. Next chapter will either be tonight or tommorow morning. Expect the fight against Ginyu to finish, and the battle against Frieza to begin. R&R when you can please! No feedback yet, so im kinda anxious.

Power Levels

Gohan (battered) 14,000

Krillin (battered) 10,500

Vegeta (battered) 30,000

Gohan (senzu heal) 24,000

Krillin (senzu heal) 15,000

Vegeta (senzu heal) 90,000

Recoome- 40,000

Jeice and Burter- 41,000 each

Captain Ginyu- 90,000

Captan Ginyu (full power) 120,000

Captain Ginyu (as Nill) 150,000

Goku- 100,000 (could go to 300,00 with Kaio-Ken)

Nill- 100,000 (could go to 300,000 with Kaio-Ken)

Nill (in Ginyus body) 90,000


	9. Nills Revenge: The Legend Lives

Goku became angered. Nill, now in Ginyus body, ran right over at his possesed body, and began throwing punches. Ginyu, in command of Nills superb speed, dodged them all easily. Goku, not wanting to risk powering up and injuring Nills body too badly, rushed over and joined the assault. Ginyu dodged every attack, until he blasted each attacker in the gut with a powerful energy blast. Nill was sent flying, and Goku tried his best to block it, but he too was hurled away. Laughing, Ginyu gathered more energy. Goku figured that his power should have been skyrocketing, but it seemed Ginyu couldnt tap into what Nill was capable of. Going into Kaio-Ken, he launched at Ginyu, and the two began trading rapid blows. Ginyu still had an advantage, since Goku was still holding back about half his total power. Ginyu though, figured he sapped everything he could from Nills body. Right when he was about to land a finishing blow, Goku fired a blast point blank at Ginyus face, sending him hurling towards where a battered Nill stood. Nill, gathering all the energy he could in Ginyus body and fired a ki wave at Ginyu. Ginyu got knocked back, but before Goku could reach him, Ginyu was sent into the ground by an unknown force. Turning, Goku saw the powered up Vegeta, floating about thirty feet above a now dead Jeice.

Laughing, Vegeta basked in his new power. From what Goku felt, he'd become around half as strong as Goku would be at maximum Kaio-Ken. Still though, he was powerful enough to beat Ginyu. Ginyu must have known this as well, for he spread his arms out again, gathering his energy. "Well then, ill just take over Vegeta, and kill all of them at once! CHAAAAAAANGE NOOOOOOOOOOOOW" As the beam was fired, Nill took the opportunity to leap in front of the blast, and his mind once again swapped with Ginyu. Nill then doubled over, he had his body back, but Goku and Vegeta didnt do anything helpful to it. Goku, who was beaten badly by Ginyus strikes, flopped down to the ground, coughing up blood. Vegeta shook his head, and turned to the battered Ginyu. "Well, nothing left to do now but pick up the scraps. At least Kakarot and Nill did the dirty work. HA!!!!!!!" Vegeta fired a two-hnded blast, which consumed Ginyu, and eventually destroyed him completely. Vegeta then floated down, and looke ddown at the two saiyans. "As much as i'd like to be rid of you two, i'll need your help against Frieza. Im going to take you to a healing chamber in one of the ships..."

Hours later, Nill heard a small beep go off in his mind. His eyes shot open, and the door to the healing pod he was in opened. He stepped out, and saw Goku was already out. The power he felt pouring out of them was amazing. He sensed around for signs of Gohan and the others. He indeed felt several large power levels, but three of them were massive. They felt like Vegeta and Frieza, but the other felt like... Piccolo? he figured the dragonballs revived him, which meant on earth, Bulma and the others were working on bringing Yamcha and the others back. Goku felt the same energies, and he turned towards Nill. "You and I both know that that huge energy is Frieza. Piccolo and Vegeta arent going to last long against him. We need to get over there soon as possible." Nill nodded, and they both darted out of the ship, and flew towards the energies.

As they arrived, they found a battered Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin watching from the side of a mountain. Frieza, a small-ish purple and white alien, had his foot on top of a seemingly knocked out Vegeta. Frieza smiled and snickered, facing his new foes. "Well, look at this. Two more weaklings have arrived. Dont tell me... you're here to avenge the Saiyan race too?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nill, who never met Frieza, instantly became enraged at his races name being thrown around like a casualty. Vegeta began laughing. "Frieza... now... you will die, at the hands of... the true Super Saiyans!" Frieza became annoyed, and shot a thin beam of energy right through his heart. Goku and Nill were both shocked. "What'd you do that for? He couldnt even move!" Vegeta scowled them, and explained the true story of Planet Vegetas destruction. Upon hearing Frieza destroyed it, Nill became angry, more angry than he could possibly imagine. Vegeta passed on after his story, and after Goku burried him, something began to happen to Nill...

His power began to rise rapidly, but it was different. Instead of a quick, short rise, it kept going. His aura began to surge, as his hair began moving up and down. The sky started to darken, and a storm began, as his eyes began flashing from black to teal. His voice was shakey, angry, it scared Gohan and Krillin. Even Frieza and Goku were getting worried. "You... destroyed my home... all my people... you killed them all! You... worked us to death, for your own selfish goals, and then you repay us with destruction?! ILL MAKE YOU PAY FRIEZA!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR EACH SAIYAN LIFE YOU TOOK THAT DAY!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" His aura then exploded. It changed from white to golden, and became a steady flame of energy. His hair became golden, and his eyes turned teal. The power he was emitting was beyond belief. It towered over Friezas, who also seemed to be struck with fear. Nill spoke again. His voice was calm, but it was deeper, much more serious. "Goku, take the others back to your ship. If im not there in an hour, I want you to leave the planet. If I die, you can wish me back with the dragonballs. Now go!" Goku nodded, and went over to Piccolo and the others. They then took off, as Nill faced Frieza, with the only image in his mind being Friezas painful death...

Meanwhile, on Earth. The wish to revive those killed by Frieza and his henchmen was made. Namekians rose everywhere, including Dende and Guru. With Guru alive, Porunga rose again, still awaiting the third wish. Following orders relayed from Goku and King Kai, he used the wish to transport all those on Namek except for Nill and Frieza to Earth. Much to the delight of Nill, it left him a whole planet to carry out his revenge. Charging forward, he began to pummel Frieza with all his rage. He then kicked him to the ground, rose up, and fired a huge barrage of powerful ki blasts. Friezas screams of pain were barely heard though, as Nill was focusing purely on making Frieza suffer. He rushed back down, and resumed beating Frieza down with punches and kicks to every body part he could hit. He then grabbed him by the tail, and began flinging him into mountains and large rocks. He finished this brutal assault, by throwing him into the ground and firing a Masenko right at him. Several seconds went by, but soon, Frieza stood, but Nill noticed his power took a big jump. It was still lower than his, but not by much. He then rose up, snickering "Congratulations, you've hurt me! But now, ive released my full power, one hundred percent! Nobody has ever pushed me this far, but now you will feel my true wrath! But first..." He gathered a sphere of energy above his finger, and shot it right at the planet. It dug down through the layers, until it struck the core. The whole planet became different. Tornados began blowing, the sky darkened, the air became thinner, and lava flowed instead of the ocean. Frieza laughed again. "You see now? Even if I do lose, this whole planet is going to die! I can survive in space, you cant! I will be laughing my head off while you suffocate! Buah!?" Nill had enough, he had charged forward and buried his fist into the tyrants gut. Frieza retaliated though, and smacked Nill with his tail. The two began trading blows, as Frieza finally did some damage. The blows only seemed to fuel Nill though, as he axe-handled Frieza down to the ground again, and prepared to finish the fight. The energy he held began to switch between black and white, as he began his final attack. Frieza, who could barely move, could only watch as Nill now controlled the tyrants fate. His atatck melded into the grey color, as he pointed it at Frieza. "FRIEZA!! NOW YOU WILL PAY! FOR VEGETA, FOR NAMEK, FOR EVERYONE YOU'VE EVER HURT!!!!!!!!! ECLIPSSSSEE RAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!" Frieza tried to dart out of the way, but the blast came so quick, it completely obliterated the bottom hallf of his body. Nill floated down, and saw that Frieza was still alive. He smiled. "Now Frieza, I will leave you here to suffer. Let this defeat sink into your mind. Bottle your anger up, and know only that if you somehow live and seek revenge on me, you will be defeated again. Not just by me, but by Goku. He too is a Super Saiyan, he just hasnt found the motivation to transform. Farewell Frieza, may you never harm an innocent soul again" Nill shot away towards the ship, not knowing that Nameks destruction was only a minute away...

So, what'd you think? This is my last chapter for today, so ill give you a preview of whats gonna happen. Trunks will come as he did before. I will though, skip Nills arrival till about a month after the training to beat the androids begins. Goku will be a Super Saiyan, and Nill will train with them. Plan on some big changes though. What they are, ill let you figure them out, hehehe... Oh, R&R please!

Power Levels

Ginyu (in Nill full power) 185,000

Ginyu (battered in own body) 75,000

Vegeta (Healed before killing Ginyu) 210,000

Vegeta (fighting Friezas final form) 2,500,000

Gohan- 50,000

Krillin- 45,000

Piccolo (now fused with Nail) 1,500,000

Frieza (final form suppressed) 3,500,000

Frieza (final form 100) 12,000,000

Goku (Kaio-Ken against Ginyu-Nill) 250,000

Goku (after healing) 4,000,000

Nill (full power in Ginyu) 120,000

Nill (after healing) 4,300,000

Nill (Super Saiyan) 14,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan Eclipse Ray) 15,500,000 


	10. Arrival Of The Androids

Over a year later, Nill finally arrived home. Goku filled him in on what happened. Apparently, a newly repaired Frieza came to seek revenge along with his father. However, Trunks, a young Super Saiyan from a dark future defeated both of them with ease. He then spoke of two powerful androids coming to earth in three years, and that they had to train in order to beat them. Goku had become a Super Saiyan shortly after they Trunks defeated Cyborg Frieza and his father. Gohan too became very powerful, and Nill thought that Gohan needed the right motivation, and he too would become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta meanwhile, had gone off to train on his own. Nill figured that with himself and Goku reaching the legendary Super Saiyan form, Vegeta would only want it more. So now we skip ahead, to the beginning of May three years later, just a few days until the arrive...

Nill, who had increased his energy beyong what he imagined, was training Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. Gohan had the power, but the emotion required just couldnt seem to come to him. Goku meanwhile, was sparring with Piccolo. Both of whom had grown much stronger. Nill seemed to be the one to beat though, as his power still exceeded Gokus by a moderate amount. It was a day later though, when Nill and Gohan were having one last sparring match before the androids date of arrival. Gohan, who had maxed out his Kaio-Ken (he learned it from Nill and Goku about a year after they started training) still wasnt able to damage Nill. Nill did have go Super Saiyan to deflect Gohans attacks, but Gohan knew it wasnt really neccesary. The thought of not being able to protect his family finally lit the flame inside, and Gohan transformed. Nill was proud, as was Goku. Goku found it ironic, since he transformed thanks to the same thought. Piccolo, who found it amazing that they had three Super Saiyans on their side, with a possible fourth one coming. "Well, according to Trunks's future, two Super Saiyans fought these things seperately, and they failed. We have three fighting together. I'd say that puts the odds in our favor" Nill nodded, as Gohan faded out of his Super Saiyan form, and kneeled to the ground. Goku had taken Gohan in for a haircut, as Piccolo and Nill began the first sparring match they had since the days when they trained for Nappa and Vegetas arrival...

On the date of the androids arrival, Goku and most of the other Z Fighters gathered up on a mountain by South City. Nill had gone into South City. He was given a red and blue gi similar to Gokus, but it had no symbal on the back. He blended in pretty nicely, everyone thinking he was just another martial artist taking a break. About twenty minutes after the supposed time that the androids would arrive, an explosion was heard downtown in the city. The others flew down, and found Nill angrily looking at two teenagers, and someone who resembled a cyborg. One was a boy with long black hair, and a scarf around his neck. The other was a beatufil blonde haired girl, wearing a white shirt with small black stripes over it, and jeans. They were smiling, but the large one had no expression. Goku and Gohan stood next to Nill. Piccolo and the others were a few feet back. They knew that the three saiyans were the only ones who could really stop the androids. The black haired boy spoke first. "Hello there. Can you tell me where I can find Goku?" Goku walked up, a stern look on his face. "Im Goku. Now you tell me something. Are you the androids that we were warned about?" The girl laughed quietly, amused at the looks on their faces. "Why yes, it figures you would know who we are. Afterall, we were built to kill you." Nill began to rise slowly, he didnt want the city to suffer any more damage than it had already. "Well then, I guess we should skip the rest of the formalities then. Lets take this somwhere else, then we'll see just how scary you really are!" Seventeen nodded, and waved at Eighteen and Sixteen. All of them rose up, and followed Nill and Goku as they sped off to a nearby mountain range.

One they landed, Goku volunteered to be the first one to fight. He went right into Super Saiyan, and began to power it up. His power continued to shoot up, until he was at his full power. Eighteen walked up first. Goku smiled. "So, its lady's first? Well, dont expect me to go easy on you. I've been told that your one of the most dangerous beings in the universe, and I have to stop you." Eighteen smiled, and darted forward. Goku did the same, and they began to trade rapid strikes. Goku seemed to be getting in more attacks, but Eighteen didnt budge. She kept on coming, and soon she landed a hard kick to Gokus face, sending him backward. She charged up energy in her hand, and launched a wave of energy that was ripping through the ground. Goku dodged it, and charged forward once more. He landed in his first real hits, striking Eighteen with rapid kicks to the stomach, and a hard punch to the face, jetting her backward. He followed up with a powerful energy blast, which struck Eighteen fully. When the smoke cleared, she had a few scratches, and the shoulder of her shirt ripped. Seventeen pointed and laughed, seemingly amused by her struggles. "Ha! You should see yourself!" Eighteens face became angered, and she darted forward again. "Damn you, you trashed my favorite shirt!" She started to land punishing blows to Gokus gut and face, and he didnt even seem to be trying to stop any of them. When he was sent forward by a kick to the head, he had a hard time getting up. Nill noticed the large decrease in his power. "He shouldnt be weakening that much already, the fight just started, unless... Oh no!" He turned to Gohan, who also seemed to know what has happening. "Gohan! Whens the last time your dad took his antidote?" Gohan shook his head. "He hasnt taken any, he just refused to believe a heart virus would stop him from fighting, so hes kept it in out bathroom cabinet for the last three years..." Nill look shocked, he didnt think Goku would be that stubborn. If it really was the virus, Goku didnt have much time left...

And he was right, after several more rounds of brutal attacks from Eighteen, Goku reverted back to his normal form, and collapsed, screaming in pain. Nill, Piccolo and Gohan flew over to him. Nill looked at Gohan, then at Yamcha. "Gohan, I want you and Yamcha to take Goku back to Master Roshis. Give him his medicine, and you two take some too. We dont know if this thing can spread or not." Gohan nodded, and he carried Goku over to Yamcha, and they flew off to the house of Gokus old master. Nill stared at the three androids. He couldnt feel any energy from them, but Goku seemed to be weaker than them, even before the virus took hold. Nill powered up to Super Saiyan, and his aura began to surge. Seventeen stepped up this time, not impressed by Nills display. "Oh please, not another golden fighter. That move didnt scare us when Goku used it, and you using it wont do any more." Nill smiled, and his power was still growing. It had grown beyond Gokus, but the androids didnt seem to notice this. "Dont get too cocky android, im stronger than Goku. This wont be as easy as you think it will!" They both got into their fighting stances, and round two against the androids began...

Yes, those were a couple of the changes I mentioned. Gohans a Super Saiyan early, no Nineteen or Gero, and Vegeta wasnt there to save Goku. Vegeta will arrive next chapter, but dont expect much from him. R&R when you can, Chapter 11 will be here later today.

Power Levels

Sixteen- 34,000,000

Seventeen- 28,000,000

Eighteen- 25,000,000

Goku- 8,500,000

Goku (Super Saiyan) 18,000,000

Goku (Super Saiyan with disease sapping energy) 14,000,000

Goku (Normal with disease attacking) 4,000,000

Nill- 9,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan) 19,500,000

Gohan- 4,000,000

Gohan (Maximum Kaio-Ken) 8,000,000

Gohan (Super Saiyan) 17,000,000

Piccolo- 13,000,000

Yamcha- 350,000

Tien- 850,000

Krillin- 573,000

Chiatzu- 120,000 


	11. Defeat And Recovery

Nill charged ahead first, and began throwing punches as fast as he could. Some of them hit, but Seventeen didnt really seem to want to bother dodging them. Nill began letting out rapid roundhouse kicks, which actually damaged the android a little. Seventeen then hit Nill with what looked like a karate sort of hand strike. He followed up with hard kicks to Nills gut, and he landed an uppercut which sent Nill flying into the air. Nill, who realized at this point that Seventeen was stronger than him, began to raise his energy higher. His aura began to turn from gold, to a mix of gold and red. It was a technique he and Goku worked on together, but Nill mastered it quicker. "SUPER KAIO KEN!!!!!!!!!!" His power then doubled, and with tremendous speed he dashed at Seventeen and hit him with devestating blows to any body part he could hit. Seventeen didnt have the speed to keep away. Every time he broke away, Nill would pop up behind him and slam him back to the ground. Finally, Nill charged up every bit of energy he could into his palms, and prepared his newest attack. The energy he held became white, and as the sphere he held grew, so did the energy he was releasing. Seventeen started to worry, as did Eighteen, who flew over next to Seventeen. They both charged up energy in their hands, and fired it as two large seperate energy waves. Nill finished his massive power-up, and released his attack with a bang. "COSMIIIIIIC METEOOOOORRRRR!!!!!!" A large white sphere of energy shot out, and it met with the two waves from Seventeen and Eighteen. The two attacks seemed tied, but Nills attack began to slowly move forward. It was then, that Sixteen moved for the first time since they flew over. He looked up at Nill, and fired his own fist from his wrist like a projectile. It jet towards Nill, and hit him right in the back of the neck. Right there, his power dropped rapidly. He lost his Super Kaioken, then his Super Saiyan, but he tried his best to hold his attack. Seventeen and Eighteen pushed their attacks further, and it was about to ocnsume Nill.

But, out of the blue, a large blue sphere shot from the sky, and seemed to fuse with Nills Cosmic Meteor. The attack became light blue, and plowed through Seventeen and Eighteens twin attack. Knowing they had no chance of stopping it, they moved out of the way. Nill backed away quickly as he could, as did Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien. The resulting explosion left a huge crater where they once stood, but the three androids seemed to have disappeared. The only marks from what Goku and Nill did in their brief melees. Piccolo looked to see what shot that energy, and he was shocked to see Vegeta, with a golden aura surrounding him. He too had golden hair and teal eyes. "So, Vegeta finally became a Super Saiyan, and what a way to show it..." Vegeta floated down, while Nill collapsed to the ground. Krillin ran over and took out his bag of senzu beans, while Vegeta powered down, and laughed. "So they left! It makes sense, i'd be scared too if I had to fight the most powerful saiyan in the universe! No tin toy can comprehend my new power!" Piccolo growled, and walked up to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I know you could sense the power Nill gave out. It was over three times what you have. The only reason they left, was because Goku got sick and he had to leave!" Vegeta laughed again, looking at Nill, who ate his senzu bean, and seemed to be doing fine now. His power took a small leap, but he still seemed angry. "Vegeta, you have no idea how powerful these things are. I put everything I could into my attack, and it barely beat them. I might have destroyed them, if that big android didnt interfere..."

It was then, that the long haired boy flew down. Seeing what was left of the area, he knew what had just happened. "So, im guessing you guys fought the androids." Nill nodded, he was filled in on who Trunks was by Piccolo. "Yeah, they tore us apart. Goku lost to the girl, then she interfered while I was fighting the boy. But you said there were two androids right? Well, there were three! And hes the one that nearly killed me!" Trunks eyes widened, he didnt know about a third android. "Another one? I didnt know Dr. Gero made another android... Wait, wheres Goku?" He shook his head. "He came down with that virus you mentioned while he was fighting the girl android. Gohan and Yamcha took him somewhere else so they could give him his medicine." Trunks couldnt believe it. In his time, Goku was attacked by the virus a year earlier than this. "I can't believe the timeline has changed this much... My mother told me it might happen, but it was a risk I had to take." Vegeta, who knew about Trunks's 'family tree' still wasnt convinced that the androids were all powerful, and so he flew off in search of them. Trunks wanted to stop him, but Nill talked him out of it. "Dont bother Trunks, hes to full of himself. Once he sees how much stronger than him they are, he'll be back here, figuring out a way to get stronger." Piccolo began to think the same thing. A way to get stronger... The last few words Nail said to him before they fused were "If you were in your original form, you would be more than powerful enough" He was of course referring to uniting with Kami. Though normally he would flat out refuse to join with that old man ever again, he knew it was the only thing he could do. So without a word, he flew off. Trunks and the others left to see Goku, who they figured was at Master Roshis, while Nill decided to tail Vegeta, and see how much he had really improved over the course of his training. But he had a feeling that the Prince would need Nills help, whether he wanted it or not.

(We now skip forward, to after Piccolo has faught Android Seventeen.Goku recovered from his virus, and agreed that he needs to achieve a level beyond Super Saiyan. Cell is in his second form, Trunks and Vegeta are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Nill has continued his work in Capsule Corporations gravity chamber.)

Mr. Popo stated that only two could enter the Time Chamber at a time, and Nill reluctantly agreed to let Gohan enter with Goku. He then agreed that he and Piccolo would enter after Gohan and Goku. And so, a day passed. Vegeta and Trunks left to defeat Cell, and Gohan, along with his father, entered the chamber. Nill only left the Gravity Chamber to eat, and to have a small spar with Goku. It was around three hours later, that he felt a horrible power. It towered over Vegeta and Trunks. He knew it was Cell, and it only meant one thing: He absorbed Eighteen and achieved his perfect form. After another hour of training, he left for the lookout. There he saw the others waiting. A little later, the door to the chamber opened, and Gohan and Goku emerged. Each still in Super Saiyan, though their armor was torn up badly. They explained the situation to Goku, and Piccolo and Nill entered the chamber. Nill knew he had a year, but was a year enough to achieve a level of power unheard of: Super Saiyan 2?

Power Levels

Sixteen- 34,000,000

Seventeen- 28,000,000

Eighteen- 25,000,000

Cell- 34,000,000

Cell (Absorbed 17) 47,000,000

Cell (Perfect Form) 90,000,000

Vegeta- 9,500,000

Vegeta (After Time Chamber) 25,000,000

Vegeta (Super Saiyan) 18,500,000

Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) 65,000,000

Trunks- 5,000,000

Trunks (after Time Chamber) 23,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) 63,000,000

Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan) 125,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan) 19,500,500

Nill (Super Kaioken) 39,000,000

Nill (Cosmic Meteor) 50,000,000

Nill (going into Chamber) 11,000,000

Gohan (Suppressed Super Saiyan after chamber) 50,000,000

Goku (Suppressed Super Saiyan after chamber) 45,000,000

Piccolo (fused with Kami) 28,000,000 


	12. Training For Cell

This chapter will focus on the last bit of training for Nill and Piccolo. If you think im skipping important segments, dont worry. ALL of the Cell Games will be in the next segments. But one bit towards the end will be changed. 

Piccolo and Nill had gone through about nine months in their training. Nill had progressed through several levels of Super Saiyan. One increased his muscle mass a little bit, and raised his power greatly, while he retained his speed. The other though, increased his muscle mass greatly. And although his power rose a lot from it, his speed went down heavily. He had been working on lessening the strain of Super Saiyan by staying in the form for long periods of time, and it was paying off. The increase in power he got from it was much larger than his normal training. Piccolo kept him entertained however. The gap in their power was far too large for the Namek to provide a real challenge, but it kept him going. Piccolos power did rise a lot, but they both knew if anyone would beat Cell, it would probably be Goku or Nill. Nill, who had been in his Super Saiyan state for over a month now, was working on his fighting techniques. He was throwing punches and kicks at thin air a sfast as he could. He was very far out into the chamber, ten miles at least. The gravity was intense, it had to have been at least seven hundred times what Earth had. Piccolo was pretty far behind though, but he spent most of his time fighting replicas of himself. Once in a while, Piccolo would split into a few seperate fighters and fight with Nill.

Nill, who kept up his technique mastering for the next two and a half months, was ready to try out his new power against Piccolo. He did all he could, and he had a gut feeling that Super Saiyan 2 was still just a finger length away. He and Piccolo flew back towards the entrance, and faced off. "Well Piccolo, according to my watch, we've got about twenty minutes left in here, which means those guys out there are counting down the seconds. Lets see how much we've improved ourselves!" Piccolo nodded, and removed clothing. It fell to the ground hard, and as it fell, Piccolo moved ahead. Piccolo threw the first punch, but Nill fazed away before it could land. Sensing for his energy, Piccolo was struck in the back by a hard kick. He went flying, as Nill began to power himself up. He had still been in his Super Saiyan form, but putting energy into it seemed easy now. His power rose rapidly, and he charged ahead again. He hit Piccolo with hard kicks to the back, and disappeared again. He reappeared half a second later, and struck the Namek in the head with hard elbows and punches. Piccolo felt as if his skull was turning to dust, as Nill continued his assault. It was then, he axe-handled Piccolo to the ground, and began his final attack. He knew Piccolo would dodge his attack, but this was more of an ultimate test of what he had really unlocked in terms of power. His power shot up again, and his aura began to flare wildly. He reached what he considered Full Power Super Saiyan, but he knew it wasnt enough. His aura began to turn yellow-red, as he released as much energy as he could. "SUPER KAIO-KEEEEEEEEN!!!!! Piccolo began to shake with fear, as Nills power doubled, and for some reason, continued to rise. Nill screamed with anger, as his aura turned to a darker yellow, and blue sparks began to dance around him. The spikes in his hair became more defined, and numerous, most noticably from the back. His power continued to skyrocket, as he prepared his Eclipse Ray. The energy flashed white and black, and melded into its familiar grey. He put the large energy ball in front of him, and shot it out. Piccolo, who knew he had no chance of blocking it, flew away from it. As soon as it hit the ground, an explosion resembling the effects of a nuclear bomb engulfed the surrounding the area. Piccolo stared at Nill in awe, as he floated down to the ground. His aura surged with blue sparks of electricity for several more seconds, until he lost control of the power, and reverted to his normal form. He gasped for breath as he fell to one knee. "That...was...amazing... That power... it was unreal... Was that... Super Saiyan Two?" Piccolo directed to Nill that they had to leave, so Nill went back to Super Saiyan, and both stepped out the door.

Footsteps were heard by the other Z fighters, as Piccolo and Nill walked out of the Lookout Building. Gohan, Trunks, and the others all ran over. Vegeta had his usual sneer, as he stayed where he was. The first thing Nill noticed after he said his hellos, was that Goku wasnt there. "Say Gohan, wheres your father" Krillin had an answer though. "He went to the new Namekian planet, to find a new guardian. We need one now so we can wish all the people back after the Cell Games." Nill was then reminded of the importance of the upcoming battle. "Yeah, Cell... Hey Vegeta, Trunks. Theres time for another round in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber incase you want one." Vegeta became angered at, what was in his opinion, Nills arrogance. "Please, do you really think you and Kakarot have become that much more powerful then myself?" Nill smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I would say Goku, Gohan and myself are way stronger than you at this point. I won't let you see now though, I prefer to let it wait until the Cell Games start." Trunks walked over towards the door, and nodded at Nill. "Actually, I think I will take another turn in the chamber. I could have beaten Cell if I wasnt so slow before. If I can reach that power in regular Super Saiyan, I might have a shot." Nill nodded, and moved out of the way.

Nill spent the last few days before the Cell Games relaxing. He had done nothing but train it seemed ever since he met Piccolo and Gohan, and he forgot what it was like to have some down time. He watched t.v at Master Roshis, ate dinner with Gokus family, and was even invited to Gohans birthday party. There he had cake, laughed as Master Roshi drank himself to the point of doing karaoke on Chi-Chi's sink (which prompte dher to whack him with her frying pan, knocking him out for several minutes) And when Gohan opened Nills present, he was happy to see how much Gohan liked it. It was a gi similar to Gokus, with the turtle hermit symbol (the same symbal Goku had on his) and along with that, a sword and sheeth that he made himself. Nill was a part time craftsmen on his old home planet, so it didnt take much of his spare time out of the gravity chamber to make them. When he heard of Gohans birthday coming up, he took the material from the gi Mr. Popo made him, and created a smaller version. He decided to fight in the Saiyan clothing Bulma made, so it wasnt much of a loss. After Gohans birthday, Nill helped gather up the dragonballs, whch the new guardian Dende, then modified so they could grant two wishes and still have enough power to bring back all the people Cell had killed. When the day of the Cell Games finally arrived, Nill went to the Lookout and met up with Goku and the others. From there, they flew out toward the arena Cell built, and the biggest challenge of their lives was about to take place...

Woot! Cell time! This is personally my favorite Saga in DBZ. Next couple chapters will be tommorow. Production will slow since ive got school this week, but i've also got a four day weekend coming, so I'll be getting pretty far. R&R please! I should have gone far enough to get some reviews soon. Anyways, later

Power Levels

Nill- 35,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan Suppressed) 60,000,000

Nill (Full Power Super Saiyan) 170,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan 2) 340,000,000

Piccolo- 78,000,000

Vegeta- 25,000,000

Trunks- 23,000,000

Gohan (Suppressed Super Saiyan) 55,000,000

Goku (suppressed Super Saiyan) 50,000,000


	13. Nill And Cell: Clash Of Superpowers

Nill and the others were not the first to arrive. They saw below them as they flew down, Vegeta and Trunks, plus a few regular martial artists, including Hercule Satan and a couple other who appeared to be his protoges. As they landed one by one, Cell smiled, mostly because he believed Goku was the only one who could challenge his new form. Nill too was anxious to see how powerful Goku became. When Goku stepped up to fight first, he was overshadowed by Hercule, who boasted that Cells powers were nothing but tricks. And so, the first battle began. Hercule threw punches quick as he could, while Cell just stood there looking annoyed. "Now for my finisher!" Hercule backed up and ran ahead again, but Cell finally had enough. He swatted Hercule away like a greasy fly, and Hercule flew into a nearby mountain. Krillin leaned over toward Gohan and whispered "Actually, I was sort of rooting for Cell on that one" The same rather comical incidents happened with Hercules students, and while Jimmy Firecracker, the t.v host, was screaming about how the earth was doomed, Goku finally stepped up. Cell got an eager look in his eyes has he prepared for his first real challenge. Goku got into his fighting stance, without powering up. Cell moved ahead, and the two began their battle. 

Everyone knew right away that they were testing eachother to begin. Cell and Goku seemed to spend most of the time trying to knock eachother out of the ring. Cell landed more blows as they went, as both fighters began putting more into their attacks. Finally, after a long back and forth struggle that made the Z fighters hold their breath several times, Goku and Cell returned to their respective corners. "Well Goku, I think its time we started taking this seriously. Afterall, the people are watching, they expect the greatest show ever!" Gokus face became serious, and his aura began to grow, along with his energy. Nill smiled with anticipation, Goku too trained to master the form of Super Saiyan rather then use Ascended or Ultra. Cells power too increased, but Cells aura didnt seem to change. Their powers continued to rise, until finally both auras disapated. From what Nill could sense, they were about even, but Cell still seemed stronger. Both fighters then charged ahead again, and they disappeared. Nill, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks were the only ones who could see every move they made. The speed they possesed was incredible. They were exchanging blows so quickly that it was hard to see whos fists were whos. The fight spread far and wide, which annoyed Jimmy Firecrackers camera guy. Soon nothing could be seen or heard but the thunderous blows by each fighter. Nill was suprised that neither fighters power had gone down in the slightest, but through all the tension he couldnt help but crack a smile as Vegeta continued to stand in disbelief at how powerful Goku became. Nill didnt want to say it outloud, but as far as he could tell, Nill was still stronger than Goku and Cell, but something told him that Cell and Goku still werent giving it their all.

It was only after a few more minutes of intense battling that Cell broke away for a moment, then looked down at the ring, then back at Goku. "You know Goku, its so stressful to be confined to this ring. What do you say? Shall I remove it from the battle?" He then gathered energy in his hand, and pointed it at the ring. Nill knew right away that Cells blast was a lot more than powerful enough to destroy the ring. "Everyone! Move away! Hes gonna blow up the ring!" With Nills warning, everyone backed away, just in time to avoid the large blast radius from Cells attack. Goku and Cell floated back down, and continued their battle. Able to move around freely, Cell and Goku began landing stronger blows, knocking each other around. It was after Cell blasted Goku into the air that Goku began to charge up his signature attack. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Cell smiled. "Goku wouldnt fire a Kamehameha wave from there, if he missed he'd destroy the whole world!" Right there, Goku disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Cell. He then threw his cupped hands forward and released the gathered energy. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Cell became consumed by the blue energy, and it flew right into space after it did the damage to Cell. When everyone could see, they were ecstatic to see that Cells head, both arms, and his left leg had been destroyed. Nill and Piccolo were the only ones who knew Cell could regenerate, and as they figured, Cells missing body parts sprouted back out. And too their shock, his power took a leap thanks to the Saiyan cells in him. "Well Goku, what do you say we take a quick break? You should go ahead and eat a senzu bean, that way this fight will ocntinue, straight into the history books!" Goku then powered down, and smiled. "Cell, I know how powerful you are, and I know theres no way I can win, so im giving up." Cell laughed again, though it seemed rather angered. "Goku, if theres nobody left to fight me, ill destroy the planet!" Goku stayed calm. "Dont you worry. Just because im giving up doesnt mean the tournaments over. Theres still someone you need to fight, someone stronger than me!" Nill knew then what Goku was going to do. He flew down to Goku and looked him right in the eye. "Goku, I know what you're gonna do. And I can't let you. Gohan cannot beat Cell. I know you have confidence in him, and we all know hes become very powerful. But I know you gave it your all against Cell, and I know im stronger than you, maybe even stronger than Cell. Please let me fight him first, if I can't win ill stand down and let Gohan take over." Goku thought it over, then smiled and nodded. "Alright Nill. I know you want to protect Gohan, and I thank you for that. Ill let you fight Cell first." Nill nodded and thanked Goku, and Goku flew off. Nill turned and faced Cell, an eager expression on his face. Though the fate of earth was in his hands now, he couldnt help but enjoy the thought of a good challenge. "Well Cell. Looks like im your next opponent, lets see how you stand up to rhe strongest Super Saiyan in this tournament! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nills power instantly rose, and it only took him a couple of seconds to reach his maximum. Goku and the others were all amazed. Nills power did indeed exceed Gokus, and from what they could tell right now, exceeded Cells. He then charged forward, and began his assault on the android.

Nill began to slam Cell with hard punches and kicks. Cell could only guard himself as Nill continued his attacks. With each impact, he seemed to gain momentum, and soon Cells defenses were broken. He began sending Cell through rocks, mountains, anything solid that he knew would hurt Cell. But Cell soon struck back. Gathering energy in his palms, he turned his hands into a triangle shape and fired a large blast from his palms. Tien knew that it was his Tri-Beam Cannon that Cell was firing, and the impact sent Nill flying. Before he hit the ground howver, he launched a masenko behing him, which launched him in the other direction. With blinding speed, he continued his crushing melee attacks on Cell. Nill wouldnt let up, as he threw Cell toward his destroyed ring, and fired rapid energy blasts at the android. Cell however put up a barrier, and each blast was deflected in a different direction. Nill smiled, and charged forward. Yelling with intention, he pushed through the barrier and fired one more large blast at Cell, which sent him flying again. He became buried in a pile of rocks, and Nill floated down to the ground, waiting for Cells next move. everyone else meanwhile, were in awe. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and everyone else. But then, a green flash blew away the rubble, and to everyones shock, Cells power took another jump. It now was above Nills, though only by a little bit. Cells face now resembled anger. "Well, you're quite the tough one arent you? Well now ive had it! Im going to use my full power, and rip you to pieces!" Nill just smiled again. Cell was stronger now, but if need be he always had his Super Kaioken, and the Super Saiyan 2 that seemed to be just beyond that. The battle wa sjust getting started, but he had a feeling the next round would be the biggest.

Power Levels

Hercule- 12

Students- Both 7

Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan) 150,000,000

Goku (Warp Kamehameha) 200,000,000

Goku (Suppressed Super Saiyan After Battle With Cell) 35,000,000

Gohan (Super Saiyan Suppressed) 55,000,000

Perfect Cell (Against Goku) 155,000,000

Perfect Cell (After Goku) 170,000,000

Perfect Cell (Full Power) 180,000,000

Vegeta- 30,000,000

Trunks- 28,000,000

Krillin- 2,500,000

Tien- 3,000,000

Yamcha- 1,800,000

Nill (Supressed Super Saiyan) 60,000,000

Nill (Full Power Super Saiyan) 175,000,000


	14. Nills Defeat: Gohan Steps Up

Nill attacked first, not afraid of Cells perfect power. He began a rapid assault of punches, most of which were blocked. The advantage Nill had over Cell before now tipped into Cells favor, and it was showing. Cell began to land hits on Nill that staggered the Super Saiyan. Nill began to use his speed to try and gain an advantage. First he kicked Cell away, and disappeared. He would reappear every second or two for only a brief moment to launch Cell somewhere else. He knocked Cell around like a kid playing soccer, but as he prepared to blast Cell away, the android launched a large energy blast at Nill, which blew him away after contact. Cell once again gained the advantage, and started beating on Nill like a punching bag. Nills whole body began to ache with pain as all he could do was put up his arms in a desperate attempt to lessen the damage. Gohan, hating to see his friend be pulverized, could only stand and watch. Nill though, refusing to give up, fired a wave of energy at Cell. Cell put up his barrier, and the blast was negated. Nill then charged right at Cell, trying his best to push through the barrier. "Give up you worthless saiyan! Nobody can match my perfect power! Not you, not Goku, nobody in the universe can stop me!" Nill, frustrated at Cells words, began concentrating his energy, and his aura began to change. "Cell! You might be stronger now, but I promise you, you havent seen the full extent of my power! I didnt want to use this, but you've left me no choice! SUPER KAIO-KEEEEEEEN!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nills aura turned to a mixture of gold and scarlet, and his power began to skyrocket. Everyone watching who could actually sense power levels began to become excited, as Nills power began to tower over Cells. He broke through the barrier, and began landing punishing blows on the android. Each hit decreased both their energies, and Nill knew he couldnt keep up this burst for long. And so, he kicked Cell into the air, sending the android spinning, and Nill began to charge up the finishing blow. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... meeeeeeeeeeee... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nill released a huge wave of blue energy, and it shot at Cell with great speed. 

Cell, who regained control of his movements, knew he wouldnt be able to do anything to stop Nills attack. So he darted out of the way, and smirked as the blast flew out of Earths atmosphere and went through space, now certain doom for whatever planet might be in its path. Nill, who reverted back to Super Saiyan, lost a lot of energy from his attack. He tried to bring his power back up, but he fell out of Super Saiyan, and collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to go on any longer. Goku and Trunks flew over to Nill and picked him up. They went back over to the others, and Krillin got out a senzu bean. They put it in Nills mouth, and Nill chewed weakly a few times and swallowed. After a few seconds, his eyes shot back open, and he stood up. He wanted to get back in for another round, but he knew he lost, and now it was Gohans turn. Goku turned to Gohan, and smiled at him. "Alright Gohan, its your turn." Gohan nodded, he knew that his father would ask him to fight, why else would Goku focus on Gohans power more than his own in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? He flew down, and faced Cell. Cell laughed. "So this is the challenge Goku promised me? His own son? How sad. All hes done is ensure his sons demise!" Cell powered down, he figured he wouldnt need his full power to beat Gohan, but he was in for a suprise. Gohan screamed, and his power shot up. Nill was amazed, Gohan surpassed Goku! But as Gohan finished, he was discouraged to see that Gohans power was lower than Nills by a modest amount.

Cell darted forward, and threw his first punch. Gohan, deciding to go on the defensive first, leaped out of the way. Cell fired an energy wave from his finger at Gohan, reminiscent of Frieza, but Gohan deflected it. Jumping into the air, Gohan knew his only chance at winning was to wait for Cell to become vulnerable. When he looked ahead though, Cell shot above him. Cell began to throw fast punches at the young Super Saiyan, all of which Gohan dodged. Cell threw one last punch, which Gohan leaped back from to avoid. Cell smiled. "Well, you're pretty fast arent you? What do you say we kick things up a notch?" Moving forward, Cell headbutted Gohan, who fell back. Cell moved ahead again, and grabbed Gohan by his collar. He began punching and kneeing Gohan, who could only take the punishment. Cell threw Gohan down to the ground, and followed suit. He then kicked Gohan hard, and the young half-saiyan was launched into a nearby boulder. It broke apart, and buried him. Cell laughed, thinking it was over, but a yellow explosion stopped his early celebration, and Gohan walked towards the android, his power the same as it was at the start. Gohan stopped a few feet from Cell, and stared at him. "I think I know why my dad wants me to fight you. When I was a little kid, I released an incredible energy whenever I became angry. I began to visciously attack my opponent, until they were unable to fight back. It only appeared a few times while I was growing up, but when it did, I became a ruthless fighting machine, and all I could think about was inflicting damage. Thats why my dad wants me to fight you. Hes counting on my hidden power to be unleashed here." Cell laughed again, as if that whole story was a joke. "Well, thats quite a story there. But all you've done now is give me a new goal! Im going to upset you as much as possible, and witness this hidden power for myself!" Cells tail, hidden by his wings, began to swell, and small blue creatures began popping out. Standing, they appeared to be miniature clones of Cell. They began cackling, and turned towards Cell, semeingly awaiting an order. "Go my children! Go and inflict as much pain on Gohans friends as you can!" With shouts of glee, the Cell Jrs flew off at Gohans friends. Nill, Trunks and Vegeta all went Super Saiyan. Goku powered up, and so did all the others. The conflict began, as Gohan turned to bear witness. Cell crossed his arms. "Now then, lets see how long it takes to make you snap!

Each Cell Junior took a seperate opponent, except for two that double-teamed Vegeta. Vegeta powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan, and clashed with both of his opponents. Though the mini Cells were so small, he could barely land a hit on them. They began slamming their little fists into the Prince's gut, and soon he was getting dominated. Both Cell Juniors kicked Vegeta away, and they launched a double Tri-Beam. Vegeta put up his arms and endured it. He then launched his Final Flash. It destroye done of the mini androids, but the other escaped, and continued to pound on Vegeta.

Trunks, who also powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan, wasn't fairing any better against his Cell Junior. All he could do was swat at it like an insanely powerful fly, as it zipped around, landing quick blows to the half-saiyans body. Finally kicking it away, he blasted it. The mini-android deflected it, and threw a Destructo-Disk at Trunks. Trunks dodged it barely, though a few strands of his hair were cut off, and a small cut appeared on his cheek. He moved ahead again, and him and the Cell Junior began exchanging blows.

Down below, the Cell Juniors had already worn out Tien, Krillin and Yamcha. Piccolo, barely half as strong as the Cell Juniors, was able to continuously repel the onslaught of the four other Cell Juniors he had to battle. Goku, already weak from his fight with Cell, was able to fight evenly with his opponent. But the Cell Junior still edged Goku in his weakened state. It began beating him around, until Nill flew over and knocked it away. Nill, the only one who was at full strength and able to outmatch the Cell Juniors, blasted the mini android and destroyed it. He then flew upward, for Piccolo began getting man-handled by two of the small fighters, while the other two began making sport of the barely conscious Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. The three humans slowly got up though, and powered up to Kaio-Ken (Tien and Yamcha learned it from King Kai, and they taught it to Krillin) Their powers doubled, though the three of them still were easily outclassed. Piccolo then dropped down and landed hard on the ground. Nill began taking on both Cell Juniors, and despite having a power advantage over a single one, the double-team gave him a lot of trouble.

Meanwhile, down below, Gohan watched in horror and anger as his friends continued to get beaten down. His power would occasionally rise up, but it would fall back down soon after. With each of these small rises, Cell would look to Gohan quickly and smile. "Thats it Gohan. Let your anger take you over." Knowing his friends were counting on him, Gohan tried to get angry enough to unleash his power, but it just couldnt seem to happen. But he would have to soon, otherwise all his friends, and his father, were going to be killed.

Well then, that went well! Expect two more chapters against Cell. They'll be up tommorow.

**Power Levels**

Nill (Full Power Super Saiyan) 175,000,000

Nill (Super Kaio-Ken) 350,000,000

Nill (Super Kaio-Ken + Kamehameha) 400,000,000

Nill (Normal after battle) 14,000,000

Nill (Healed) 36,000,000

Cell (Full Power Ferfect Form) 180,000,000

Cell (Powered Down against Gohan) 170,000,000

Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) 165,000,000

Cell Jrs- 145,000,000 each

Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) 135,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) 130,000,000

Goku (Weakened Full Power Super Saiyan) 140,000,000

Krillin- 2,500,000

Krillin (Kaio-Ken) 5,000,000

Yamcha- 1,800,000

Yamcha (Kaio-Ken) 3,600,000

Tien- 3,000,000

Tien (Kaio-Ken) 6,000,000

Piccolo- 80,000,000


	15. Sacrifice

Gohan became angrier and angrier as each minute passed. His friends continued their valiant effort against the psychotic Cell Juniors, but the only ones that were able to continue fighting were Nill, Vegeta and Trunks. Goku was getting kicked around, along with Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha. Cell simply watched with a smile, knowing it was only a matter of time before Gohan snapped. He looked behind his back at the speechless Gohan. His eyes were wide open, and his whole body was shaking. His friends were risking their lives out there, and he wasnt doing anything. He knew his father was counting on him, but he just couldnt live up to his expectations. 

Nill, who had destroyed several more Cell Juniors, was working on the last couple. Vegeta and Trunks were barely able to stay in normal Super Saiyan, and Goku, who was still in Super Saiyan, but greatly weakened, was unable to stand at the moment. Nill rushed over to Trunks and Vegeta, and shot off two energy blasts right at the Cell Juniors they were fighting. Both hit the mark, and the two blue monsters turned and rushed at Nill. The saiyan began dodging their reckless attacks with ease. He knew the weakness of these things. They were strong, but not focused. They were too wild for their own good. With several well aimed kicks, he knocked the creatures back towards Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta cupped his hands infront of him, and gathered up his energy. For a moment, his power nearly doubled as he launched a giant energy attack "NOW DIE YOU DAMN FREAKS!! FINAL FLAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!" The giant energy engulfed both Cell Juniors, and they completely disappeared.

Cell, angered that his children lost, rushed over. Kicking both Trunks and Vegeta hard in the gut, both fighters fell out of Super Saiyan and dropped to the ground. Nill was the only one left now. He flew over, and the two engaged in a fierce melee. Cell had powered down after he released the Cell Juniors, so the two were even at the moment. Both exchanged blows at an incredible rate. Cell though, landed more hits, and Nill began to lose his momentum as Cell began batting him around.

The android kicked him upward and flew after him. He rose right above him and punched him right in the back. Nill screamed in pain as he jet back down. Gohan was horrified. The saiyan he became friends with all those years ago was risking his life again to protect him. Nill crashed into the ground with a bang. But he went right back up towards Cell, and began throwing punches and kicks madly. Cell, suprised by a such a wild attack from the normally precise striking Nill, could only try and block what he could. Nill broke through however, and winded Cell with a hard kick to the side. Rising above him, Nill followed up with another hard kick to the top of Cells head, sending him crashing towards the rocks Gohan was near.

Nill flew back down with great speed. He regained his momentum, and charged up energy in his two hands. As Cell stood up, Nill flew inches away, and placed his glowing hands on the androids chest. With a yell of triumph, he blasted Cell right in the gut, resulting in a large explosion. Gohan recomposed himself and flew out of the way. Seconds after, Nill went dragging across the ground. When he stopped, he was severely injured. Blood was everywhere on his body, scrapes and bruises made it hard for him to move, and his last attack drained him of most of his energy. Cell was nowhere to be seen with all the smoke, but when it cleared, both Gohan and Nill's eyes widened.

Cell lost both his arms, one of his legs, and there was a big hunk of his chest missing. However, his head remained, and it looked angry. "You... you little fool... dont you see, I cant be beaten! Ill always remain, even after your fiercest blast! Thanks to Piccolos cells, these injuries are nothing but a minor setback! HAAAA!" And as expected, his missing limbs and chest returned. However, Cell himself lost a lot of energy, and his power level dropped. Nills though, dropped much more. The saiyan could barely stand, as he now struggled to stay in Super Saiyan. The others had begun to stir, as Goku Trunks and Vegeta all stood up. They all gasped at the sight they saw. Vegeta could barely speak. "I cant believe it... their power, its dropped so much! Kakarots son could beat Cell now!"

Gohan though, was still scared. He could sense the gap between Cells power and his own now, but Cell had caused so much pain to everyone else. How could he finish him off. Nill gave it his all and failed, and he was the strongest fighter they had! Cell, not wanting to wait anymore, charged at Nill. With great force, he punched Nill in the stomach, causing Nill to cough up some blood and fall to his knees. Cell grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. Nills eyes were narrow, but Gohan could see the hate, the anger, the pure rage. Nill tried to punch back, but Cell grabbed his hand, and began to bend it back. Nill screamed in agony as Cell chuckled. He pushed his hand back more, until he heard a snap. He then let go of Nills head, and round-housed him away. Nill crashed into the ground, and reverted back to normal. He was still conscious, but it was more of his stubborness that was keeping him awake. He knew he'd die before he'd pass out and stop fighting.

Gohan had enough. He flew at Cell and aimed a punch at the androids head. Cell, too preoccupied with Nills defeat, was hit full-on. He staggered for a moment, as Gohan began kicking him in the back as fast as he could. Cell was pushed forward, as Gohan intensified his attacks. He began punching and kicking, and Cell became aggrivated. Turning forward, Gohans blows began doing less and less, until they couldnt even make Cell flinch. Gohan stopped and stared in horror. Was this really all he could do? Cells power jumped up, as he blasted Gohan away. Gohan crashed back into the rocks, and reverted to normal. Goku, who had collapsed back down, could only watch in anger as his son and close friend were massacred. Cell began charging up another blast. He'd grown impatient and planned to finish the young half-saiyan once and for all. He pointed his hand at Gohan and smiled. "Well, son of Goku. Its too bad we'll never see that power of yours! But you're just too stubborn. Now its time I end your suffering!"

Nill stood up, though he struggled with it. His eyes widened as he saw Cell prepare to finish Gohan. He began having flashbacks of his times with Gohan. The day the met, training to face Nappa and Vegeta, fighting Vegeta together, training for the androids, helping Gohan become a Super Saiyan, going to his birthday party, going to his house as a guest for dinner. The memories all flashed in his head, and he knew what he had to do. Flashing to Super Saiyan, he flew over to Gohan as fast as he could. As Cell fired the blast, Nill stood several feet in front of Gohan, and charged his own energy. Gohans eyes widened, and he tried to stand. He went up to his feet slowly, and stared at his friend. "N.. Nill? What are you doing?! He'll kill you! You know you cant block that!" Nill smiled and turned to Gohan. "Gohan, we've had fun, you and me. Its been like having a little brother. We've battled together, we've trained together, i've eaten dinner at your house like I was a member of your family. And families have to protect each other. I know what Goku sees in you. I know now too, only you can beat Cell. The hidden power you have will bring Cell down. You just have to let it go. You have to protect the earth. And protect your friends. They love you Gohan, and they'll do anything for you. Just like me... Ill see you soon kid. You beat Cell. Make him pay for what hes done. Ill be watching in the other world. So long..." Nill turned ahead again, as he became engulfed by Cells attack. He screamed, and Gohans tears silently flowed down his face. Nill disappeared with the flash, but he blocked it from hitting Gohan at all. Gohan yelled in anger, as his friends life came to an end...

When the light faded, Nills body layed in a crater, motionless. Gohan ran over and shook him. "Nill! Nill you have to wake up! Please! You can't be gone!" Nill didnt stir. Goku stood, and he knew as well as the others, Nill was gone. "Nill... you saved my sons life... You protected him when all I could do was watch... Thank you my friend, and promise, we'll wish you back... once Gohan beats Cell!" And as he said that, Gohan screamed. His power began to shoot up, as he went back into Super Saiyan. Rocks began to fly, and the entire ground below him began to shake. Cell knew, Gohans hidden power was finally showing itself. Gohans hair began to stand up, and it became spikier. His muscles grew, and blue sparks of electricity danced and crackled around him. Gohan had achieved Super Saiyan 2. He looked at Cell with pure hate. His eyes were different. They were emotionless, cold. Cell became scared, and backed up as Gohan approached him slowly. Gohans aura flared, and he spoke with a much deeper, angrier voice. "I can never forgive you for what you've done! Im going to make you pay! Just like Nill wanted me to!"

Sorry it took so long for an update. But with only five reviews after 14 chapters, ive been thinking if I should even continue, so im gonna say it straight forward. Thanks to the author of "AU: A boy's training" for this idea btw. Im not writing another chapter unless I get some reviews. And I dont mean from the two that have already. Ive gotten enough hits to know people have read this. So just tell me what you think, okay? Im giving it until... probably Sunday. Ill finish off the Cell Games cause it'd be gay of me to leave a saga unfinished, but after that, I expect reviews. For now, enjoy the chapter. R&R... please!

**Power Levels**

Cell Juniors- 145,000,000

Goku (Injured Super Saiyan) 110,000,000

Vegeta (Super Saiyan) 95,000,000

Vegeta (Final Flash) 190,000,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan) 90,000,000

Nill (Full Power Super Saiyan) 175,000,000

Nill (Final Energy Attack) 230,000,000

Nill (Normal barely alive) 10,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan Sacrifice) 120,000,000

Cell (Perfect Form) 177,000,000

Cell (Weakened Perfect Form) 75,000,000

Cell (Killer Energy Attack) 240,000,000

Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) 165,000,000

Gohan (Weakened Normal State) 20,000,000

Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) 330,000,000


	16. The Final Conflict

Gohan continued his slow approachment towards Cell, and the android began to back up. His energy had restored over the time following Nills sacrifice, and his power had raised over the several near death attacks from Goku and Nill. Cell though, looked scared. The energy Gohan was emmiting far exceeded what Cell had displayed earlier, and it was double what Nill could produce at his maximum. Gohan suddenly disappeared for a moment. Cell looked around frantically, but was blinded by a hard fist right to his face. 

Gohan had launched his assault. Elbowing Cell in the stomach, he landed several spinning kicks in the androids gut, and each impact made Cell cough. Gohan then slammed his fist into the side of Cells head, and kicked him to the right. Cell went flying, as Gohan popped up infront of him, and threw punches so fast his arms couldnt be seen. As he slowed down, Cell fell to his knees coughing up blood. Gohan looked him in the eye, as Cell looked back at him in fear. "You... you're not a boy! You're a monster!" Gohan merely stared back, and finally kicked Cell in the stomach again.

He landed an uppercut on Cell that sent him flying, and fired several energy blasts. The blasts followed Cell, and several seconds later an explosion filled the sky. As the smoke cleared, Cell had a large gap in his torso, and his left arm was severed from the bicep down. Goku looked over at his son, who merely stood and looked. "Gohan! You have to finish Cell now! Dont give him the chance to recover!" Gohan looked over at his father. "Finish him now? No way dad! He has to suffer for what hes done! Killing him now would be too easy on him."

Not too long after those words were spoken, Cell regenerated his body, and his energy shot back up. He flew back down, and aimed a kick at Gohan. Gohan merely lifted his arm, and Cells attack was easily blocked. Cell jumped back, and began to power up. "Well boy, you've left me no choice! Im going to have to use my full power on you! Beware though, for my power has raised from what it was against Nill!" His aura flared, and debree flew around as Gohan watched. Cell then flew back over and threw punches at Gohan fast as he could. Gohan merely caught them all, and ended the androids momentum with a swift kick to the side. Gohan then popped up behind Cell and sledge-hammered him right in he back. Cell crashed into a nearby rock, where he layed for a good few seconds.

Cell soon burst out, and in a fit of rage his muscles began to grow. His whole body became larger, as he assumed a form similar to Trunks's Ultra Super Saiyan. He flew over and attacked Gohan with wild attacks. His speed was much lower than before though, and Gohan merely side-stepped each attack. As Cell prepared an energy attack, Gohan punched Cell in the gut hard as he could, and sent the android back to his knees. Cell began coughing again, as something began to travel up his throat. He coughed one last time, and then spat up Android 18. All the Z fighters gasped, as Cells power plummeted. He reverted back to his Semi-Perfect form, and he looked at Gohan with hate.

Gohan merely smiled at Cells decrease in power. "Well, I guess this is it for you! All thats left for me to do now is blow you to tiny bits and crush out every piece of you that remains!" Cell laughed, as his body began to expand. He soon towered over Gohan, as he gathered all the energy he could. "Foolish boy! You think you've won?! Im going to blow myself up, and im going to take you and this entire planet with me!" Goku's eyes widened, as did all the others. Gohan, not totally impressed with Cells boast, focused his power again and prepared to finish Cell. Goku saw Gohans aura flare again. "No Gohan! If you attack him now, all you'll do is make him blow up faster!" Gohan realized now he was selfish in his fight. His father was right to tell him to end it. Now, all hope was lost... He failed, and Nills sacrifice was all for nothing...

Goku just then appeared by Cell, and placed his hand on the androids chest. He looked at his son with a smile, as he placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead. Gohan looked at his father with confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Gohan, you faught like a hero. You've become much stronger than I am, but now its time for me to end this. Im going to teleport Cell and I away from here, and make sure the earth is safe." A tear went down Gohans cheek, and all the other Z fighters just now knew what he was doing. "Goodbye my son. Tell your mother I had to do this. Take care of her for me. You'll be the man of the house now." Gohan raised a hand at his father as he along with Cell faded away with a pop. Krillin balled his fists and closed his eyes in anger. "NOOOO!! GOKUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Gohan punched on the ground, as the other Z fighters gathered by him. All besides Vegeta had a sad look on their face. Trunks could only stare at the ground in disbelief. Goku was gone, and even though he took Cell with him, it just didnt seem possible. But as they mourned, they sensed a horrible prescence. Evil, but all too familiar... Right there, a thin beam of energy shot from the distance, and pierced Trunks's armor and heart. He fell to the ground with a cough, and faded away. Tien and Yamcha went over, but Yamcha shook his head. As the other looked, Cell appeared, his aura large as ever, but now spakring with electricity like Gohans. He smiled sinisterly. "Well, who did I hit? Trunks?" Gohans eyes became filled with a mix of anger and fear. How was Cell alive?

Cell laughed again at the Z fighters terrified looks. "Well, arent you going to ask how im here? Allow me to fill you in. When I blew up, my nucleus remained intact. Slowly, I was able to regroup my body, and in no time flat I had regenerated! To my great delight though, Goku was nowhere to be found! And to add to that, I returned with my perfect power intact! But something changed. Along with a massive power increase thanks to my saiyan cells, I had somehow absorbed the Instant Transmission from Goku. So I was able to return to earth in seconds. So now, I can travel from planet to planet and lay waste to every solar system in the universe! I am the end to all life!"

Vegeta, enraged at his sons sudden death, powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan, and charged right at Cell. He began launching energy blasts at a tremendous rate. Smoke filled the area, as Vegeta charged in for a physical attack, but was knocked away by Cell, who wasnt damaged at all. Vegeta went back to normal, as he coughed and cluched his stomach. Cell smiled and launched an energy attack at Vegeta, but as it closed in, Gohan flew over and took the hit. His entire arm was bloodied, and he couldnt move it anymore. He still stood though, but his power dropped. Cell chuckled again. "Well Gohan, what do you say we finish this right now?! You will soon join your patheric father in the afterlife!" Gohan laughed quietly, as he raised his power. "Fine with me! Now I can avenge my fathers death!"

Cell smiled, and charged his energy into his hands, as he cupped them and changed his stance. "No more games now foolish boy! Im going to destroy you, and this entire planet in a flash!" At the display of Cells power, Gohan seemed to give up hope. He merely stood and watched, as Earths doom charged its attack. "Well, I tried... Its all over now. Cell will destroy us all. Dad, we'll be with you soon..." "Hey! Dont talk like that Gohan! You can still win this! You just have to release your complete power!" Gohan looked around for the voice that spoke to him. "Dad? Dad, is that you? Where are you?!" Up on King Kais Planet, Goku had his hand on King Kais back. Nill could be seen behind them. Lucky for him, he arrived after Cells detonation. Himself, Goku, King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles all had halos. "Its alright Gohan. Im up here with King Kai. Now listen, I want you to hit him with the biggest Kamehameha you can muster. Its the only thing I can think of that will finish him for sure." Gohan frowned. "But.. Dad! My left arm is useless, and my power is less than half!"

"Dont worry about that son! You have all the power you need! You just have to use the pain of loss!" Gohan nodded, and pulled his right arm behind him and focused his energy. "Alright Dad. For you, ill try! Kaaaaaa... meeeeeee... haaaaaaaa. MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Cell smiled as his energy was all collected. "Now boy, its time for you to die! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Cell launched his attack, as Gohan looked at it with determination. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He too launched his attack. The two massive beams collided, and the final struggle for Earths survival began...

Power Levels

Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) 330,000,000

Gohan (Weakened Super Saiyan 2) 250,000,000

Gohan (Super Saiyan 2 Kamehameha) 345,000,000

Cell- 180,000,000

Cell (Full Power) 220,000,000

Cell (Imperfect) 47,000,000

Cell (Self Destruct) 500,000,000

Cell (Regenerated After Gokus Sacrifice) 300,000,000

Cell (Kamehameha) 350,000,000

Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan Rage) 140,000,000

Vegeta (Normal After Assault) 18,000,000

Trunks- 28,000,000

Krillin- 2,000,000

Tien- 2,400,000

Yamcha- 1,300,000

Piccolo- 65,000,000

Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan Weakened) 135,000,000


	17. A Final Burst Of Power

As Cell and Gohans massive attacks struggled, the other Z fighters just watched. Cell and Gohan seemed even at the moment, neither attack budged. But as Gohan was struggling to keep his up, Cell seemed perfectly confident in his power. Indeed, his strength was a sliver above Gohan, but a difference that small didnt seem too important. But as Cell pushed more into his attack, his wave slowly began to overtake Gohans. The young Saiyan tried hard as he could to fight back, as Cells attack began closing in. "Come on Gohan! You can do it! Just dig deep. Think of all the pain hes caused, all the lives hes taken, and make that your power!"

Gohan began yelling with anger, as his attack pushed back. It began to move towards Cell, and the android finally realized that Gohan would not go down easily. "Well boy, I must say im impressed! But this wont last long! I was built to destroy this planet, and I shall fulfill my destiny! HAAAAA!!!!" Cell once again gained the advantage, and the attacks became even again. The Z fighters gathered around behind Cell, and powered up as much as they could. Vegeta meanwhile, was watching on top of a mountain nearby.

Each Z fighter then began launching energy attacks at Cell. Each attack merely disapated once hitting Cells back, and with a flash, Cell fired a quick energy wave that knocked down each fighter with ease. Gohan looked at his friends with panic. They knew they couldnt faze Cell, but they tried anyway. And if Gohan failed, then they'd all die... With this image in his mind, he pushed more energy into his attack. It began to overtake Cells again. It got so close to Cell, the android could have been able to touch it. But Cell pushed more energy into his wave, and it soon got very close to Gohan as well. Goku and Nill meanwhile, both watched Gohans struggle from King Kais planet. Nill knew Gohan could do it, as did Goku. He just needed the right words.

Gohan was able to push his attack back into another stalemate with Cells, and the android was beginning to get annoyed by this struggle. How could the boy still have so much power left? Meanwhile, Piccolo and the other Z fighters had slowly stood back up, and resumed their efforts to aid Gohan. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all fired a Kamehameha Wave, and Piccolo launched a Special Beam Cannon. The attacks did nothing to Cell, who merely laughed again as a flash of energy once again knocked down the others. "Ha, they must be in a hurry to die. Well I promise I wont disapoint you!" Gohan felt his energy start to drop, he knew he couldnt keep up his struggle for much longer. Cell seemed to have an endless amount of power, and it was only a matter of time before the whole battle was lost...

Right there though, a familiar voice echoed in his mind. "Gohan! I know you can do this! Cell cant stand up to your true power! Just think of the lives he'll destroy if he wins! Listen to your father, and use the pain of loss!" Gohan looked toward the ground. Nill... he was gone too. Trunks, his father, and Nill all died fighting, and all Gohan was doing was giving up. No more. Gohan closed his eyes for a moment, and with one mighty yell, he released every ounce of power he could muster into his wave. It sped towards Cell at an incredible rate. It consumed his attack completely, and the combined force engulfed Cell. "This... cant...beeeee!!! Im... PERFECT!!!!!!!!" Cell then disappeared in a flash, and the last remnants of Dr. Geros ultimate android were destroyed.

As the flash cleared, a giant crater was seen where Cell once stood. Gohan reverted to normal and dropped to the ground. With a smile, he gasped for breath. "I did it... Nill, Dad, I did it..." Krillin and the others flew over to Gohan, and all of them had a smile on their face. They took him up and they all flew over to the Lookout, where they'd try to fix the damage done by Cell...

Several days later, life sort of went back to normal. Trunks and Nill were revived by the Dragonballs, but Goku insisted he stay in Other World, saying that Gohan and Nill were strong enough to protect Earth, and that he could learn a lot from the fighters where he was. Trunks had returned to the future to defeat the androids, and came back the next day to inform them that 17 and 18 in his time were gone. So everyone went back to their normal lives. Chi Chi once again made Gohan hit the books, Vegeta and Nill took turns training in the Gravity Room, and Piccolo stayed on earth for Gohan.

Gohan had taken a break from studying, and snuck out to go to Capsule Corporation to visit Nill, who had been training with Vegeta in the Gravity Room. When he arrived, he saw Nill in the back yard, drinking a glass of lemonade and staring at the sky. As he looked over, he smiled at Gohan and stood up. "Hey Gohan. Sneaking away from the books again?" He said with a small laugh. Gohan nodded with a smile. "Yeah, my moms been working me non-stop, and without my dad to get me out of it, its been pretty dull." Nill lost his smile for a brief moment at the mention of Goku. "Well, how about a spar, to pass the time? You and I havent had a good fight since the old days before Namek" Gohan smiled and nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun!"

And so, Nill and Gohan got in position. Gohan ran ahead, while Nill stayed completely still. Gohan began throwing punches, all of which were easily blocked. Nill finally swatted Gohan away, but the young Half-Saiyan came right back. He began kicking at Nills head, but he evaded each one, and finally grabbed Gohans left leg, and flew into the air. Gohan thrashed around trying to escape, but with a large yell, Nill threw Gohan toward the ground, where he landed with a thud. He struggled to stand up, but Nill came right back down, and aimed a blast at Gohans head. "See Gohan? You could have been finished right there. You need to learn that fast attacks dont win a fight. Sometimes a solid defense is the most effective weapon." Gohan nodded, and stood up, as Nill relaxed his energy. "So Gohan, want something to drink? Mrs. Briefs made a batch of lemonade a while ago, and she just keeps pouring me glass after glass. Im gonna drown myself at this rate" He and Gohan both laughed, and the two went inside for some relaxation.

Well, there you have it. Thats the last chapter until I get some reviews. I know I cut out Vegeta attacking Cell, but hey, my story right? I like the way this has been going, since ive gotten about 500 hits since chapter 15 went up. So to you who have been reading, tell me what you think ok? Now that Cells done, im gonna start throwing in me own stories. Oh, and if any of you have wondered about why I include power levels, theres two reasons. One, as a source for you who ever want them. And two, to show the gaps between fighters and increases or decreases for forms and injuries.Thanks for reading so far, but I need feedback! So, R&R please!

Power Levels

Gohan (Kamehameha) 345,000,000

Gohan (Kamehameha Burst) 450,000,000

Gohan (Normal after Battle) 12,000,000

Gohan- 31,000,000

Cell (Kamehameha) 350,000,000

Krillin- 2,000,000

Tien- 2,400,000

Yamcha- 1,300,000

Piccolo- 65,000,000

Vegeta- 18,000,000

Vegeta (After Cell Games) 31,000,000

Trunks- 29,000,000

Goku- 34,000,000

Nill- 36,000,000 


	18. A New Tournament A New Threat

Sorry for such a horribly long gap. I kept my word, and stopped due to lack of reviews. But I missed writing, so I decided to make another chapter just for fun. As per request, I will write out the tournament, and yes, there will be a winner. So enjoy, and try to review . Please? It is my first fic, I want feedback 

Prologue: Goku has been wished back from the Namek dragonballs, after Nill secretly pleaded that he would be needed if Nill ever died again somehow. Goku, Gohan and Nill all trained together, despite Chi-Chi's constant nagging about Gohans need to study. Nill lived with Goku and his family, but did occasionally stay at Capsule Corp when he trained with Vegeta. Now, seven years later... We enter the largest struggle they will ever face... The battle against Simaiya.

Seven years have passed since Cell was destroyed... Gohan has trained with Nill and Goku, and all three have grown far more powerful. Goku has achieved a level beyond what Nill or Gohan have, a level called Super Saiyan Three. Nill, determined to catch Goku, trained with Vegeta in the Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corp. Vegeta achieved control of SSJ2, and Nill as well learned to achieve the form without using the Super Kaio-ken. Nill himself tried using Kaio-ken in Super Saiyan 2. He was in the hospital for three days afterward. The power though, was beyond anything Nill had dreamed of feeling. But now, word has spread that the Tenkaichi Budokai has been reinstated, and the Z fighters all decide to enter, except for Yamcha, Chiatzu, and Tien.

(As a note, Gohan is competing from his own free will. And the Great SaiyamanNon-existant)

During the flight to the arena, Gohan and Nill sat in the back of Bulmas airship, discussing the tournament.

"So Gohan, you know anything about this thing?" Nill asked. "Not really. I know my dad competed in three as a kid, and he won one, Master Roshi and Tien each won one too. But Hercule's the champ now."

"Damn Hercule, I can't stand him. I'd like to rip his arms off and shove them through his skull..." Nill thought. But he smiled, and shrugged "Well, it should be fun. Imagine the looks on the crowds faces when we all go Super Saiyan!" Gohan nodded, and stood up "Yeah, about that... This goes for everyone else too. I think we should avoid going siper saiyan during our matches. Otherwise, people will recognize us from the Cell Games, and it may cause a panic" Vegeta shrugged "Fine with me. I don't need super saiyan to defeat Kakarot, or the rest of you." Krillin laughed. "That gives me a better chance. Fighting a super saiyan is like fighting a steamroller with your hands tied."

As they arrived and registered, Trunks made a fuss about having to be in the Jr. Division. Qualifying was done by a punching meter, which the Z fighters held back on as much as they could. Despite that, they all got high scores, and Vehgeta destroyed the machine after his patience was majorly tested from the long wait. They made their way to the waiting roo, where two strange beings approached them

"Excuse me, are you Goku?" A purple man with a white mohawk asked Goku. "Uh, yeah. Have you heard of me?" Goku replied. "Heard of you? You're a legend! I've always wanted to fight you. It's an honor to meet you in person." The man replied. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling "Well gee, I never knew I was a legend, thanks a lot. And your name is?" The man smiled back "Call me...Shin. I look forward to seeing you in the ring Goku" and with that, Shin walked away. Goku, looking rather pleased with himself, laughed again "Wow, that was unexpected. Guess ive gotten famous over the years. Nill laughed, and cracked his knuckles "Dont let that inflate your head Goku. I want you at your fullest concentration when we fight. It'l make my victory that much better. Without your new level, im guaranteed to take the title." Vegeta scowled, and walked away into a corner, where he leaned against a wall, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, waiting.

Nill seperated himself from the others, and scoped the competition. Nobody really seemed to be all that strong. Only three really interested him. In another corner, two bulking, pale men with Ms on their forhead just stood, staring into space. Another, talking with a man Nill recognized from the news as Jewl, had yellow-ish skin, dressed in clothes similar to Shin, and had green eyes. He reminded Nill of the small lizards that often roamed around Goku's back yard. As the man talked, one of his eyes darted to Nill, and suddenly Nill felt an enormous power emit from him. Nill backed away slowly, before the man moved his gaze away and went back to chatting with Jewl.

Nill kept this interesting discovery to himself. He knew someone with this kind of power level would attract Goku like a moth to fire. So he decided to keep his mouth shut, and go back to looking around. Goku approached him. "Hey Nill, you look a little pale. Something wrong?" Nill shook his head, and smiled weakly "No, not at all. Guess im just kinda.. hungry" Goku laughed and patted Nill on the shoulder "Well, we were about to head to the restaraunt for lunch. Care to join? Bulmas treating" Nill nodded "Sounds great." And the the Z Fighters left for lunch, but they didn't know that the strange man Nill saw was watching them, reading the power levels.

After lunch, which as always was an entertaining show thanks to the saiyans, they got back in time for the number drawing. Trunks won the junior division, and everyone was talking about 'turning blonde' and 'fast as light' They all just grined, though Gohan frowned about hearing they used super Saiyan. He looked over at Nill, who was in Super Saiyan himself, though it was Full-Power. It seemed like his natural look. Gohan smiled. "You sneak. Trying to get away with going super saiyan. Guess it isn't too bad an idea though..." Gohan said, and in a flash, he went to full-powered super saiyan. Goku did as well, then Vegeta. Krillin pouted. "Aw man, that isn't fair. Theres no way I can win now..." They drew their numbers uneventfully. Vegeta drew Goku, to his great pleasure. Nill got Simon, the man dressed like Shin with the huge power level. Gohan drew Kibito, Krillin drew Yamu, Android 18 drew Spopovich, Piccolo drew Shin, someone called Luke drew Killa, and Jewl drew Mighty Mask.

The first match started immediatly, with Luke against Killa. Luke, a tall blonde man dressed in battle armor similar to that of the saiyans, only red and dark brown. He easily picked up Killa with one hand, walked over to the edge of the ring, and suddenly, threw him over the stands and onto the beach shore nearby. The crowd just stared, as the announcer dropped the microphone, picked it up, and wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "Well, it looks like Killa is out! So Luke is the winner!" Luke merely walked back to the waiting room, but as he went in, he glared at the saiyans. He stopped right as he passed them, not turning his head, and he said "You will fall. Each of you. Your super saiyan powers are nothing compared to what I and my employer control. Enjoy the show while you can... And Nill, good luck in your match. Heheheheheh..." And with that, he walked off, leaving the other saiyans baffled at his calm, threatening words. Vegeta shrugged them off, while Nill walked up to the ring. His match was next.

Hm... Well, probably not all that good. But it's basically just a way to introduce the new people, and get the tournament going. Next chapter will be a lot better. So yeah, this was a semi-filler. Im working on chapter 19 now. But PLEASE review. I know you read this . Just tell me what you think. And if you don't, i'll burn down your houses and turn your pets into orange trees that NEVER GIVE YOU FRUIT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! cough yeah...

Power Levels

Nill- 120,000,000

Nill (FPSSJ)- 240,000,000

Goku- 110,00,000

Goku (FPSSJ)- 230,000,000

Vegeta- 110,000,000

Vegeta (FPSSJ)- 225,000,000

Gohan- 115,000,000

Gohan (FPSSJ)- 235,000,000

Trunks- 55,000,000

Goten- 53,000,000

Simon- 1,000,000,000

Luke- 300,000,000

Killa- 11

Jewl- 13

Yamu- 300

Spopovich- 320

Krillin- 2,000,000

Android 18- 25,000,000


	19. Super Saiyan 3 Nill vs Simon

Hope everyone had a... fun 4/20.

Nill entered the ring, and Simon entered as well. Nill could once again sense the overwhelming power. It was beyond anything he had felt before. It was higher than Goku at Super Saiyan Three even! They turned and faced eachother. "Now, let the second match, BEGIN!!!" The announcer yelled. Nill launched at Simon, determination in his eyes. He brouhgt himself to full power, which he knew he would need. His aura flared around his body and trailed behind him as he flew at Simon. He punched at Simons head, but it was blocked easily. Nill started throwing punches at a quick pace, each directed at either the face or gut. They were all blocked, and suddenly Nill was knocked away by a lightning-fast kick to the stomach. Nill never saw it coming. He did a few backflips in mid-air, before regaining control of his movements. He glared at Simon, whilst the crowd just stared, jaws dropped, before bursting out in cheers.

"You... really are strong... Just like I felt before. Tell me, are you the employer Luke spoke of?" Nill asked. But Simon stayed silent. But he did charge up a large, red orb of energy in his right palm. Nill stood ready to block it, but instead, Simon rose his power level tremendously, and shot it directly into the sky. Nill watched as it jet out of the atmosphere, and a red explosion follow, signaling the destruction of a nearby planet.

"That... shall soon be earth. But for now, I need this planet for personal reasons. You see, a being of great power is laying dorment here, gathering energy for it's revival. I plan on bringing it back myself, and taking its' power and ability. But before I do, I need to wipe out all the threats to my plan. Namely, you, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and the two little ones who battled eachother earlier."

Nill clenched his fists, and started to power up slowly "So this planet is just a pit-stop for you? Pathetic! You have tremendous power already! Beyond what any of us here can muster. But if you wish to kill us, then i'll be happy to take you down... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Nill gathered all the energy in him, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. His aura sent sparks flying everywhere, and the crowd was once again silent, and this time they stayed that way. Small pieces of the ring were rising and splitting, as Nill stared at Simon. Simon smirked, and lowered his power back to his base.

"Please. Your jump in power barely puts you past Luke. It just shows how pitiful you are. The only reason you are a threat, is because combined, you saiyans are formidable. But thats why I came here, to take you down one by one. It's a crude battlefield, but scaring the humans into a frenzy is such a good way to make this place feel like home." Simon said. And with that, he flew over to Nill, and slammed his fist into his gut. Nill coughed up some blood, and couldnt even stagger, as Simon started barraging Nill with a flurry of punches and kicks, too fast for Nill to spot, let alone block. Simon finished with an elbow to the side of the head, knocking Nill to the ground hard. The Z fighters were in shock. Nill was the strongest of them all up to SSJ2. And he was being slaughtered.

"Damnit... You're way too strong... Well, I didnt think i'd use this, but I have no choice... Too bad though, Goku was looking forward to showing this to Vegeta... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" It only took a few seconds, but Nills power rose to such a height even Simon flinched. Nills hair grew down to his calfs, his eyebrows vanished, and his eyes became sharp, angry looking. When he spoke, it was calmer, yet scary. "You forced me into this... Now let me show you the true peak of a saiyans power. Super saiyan three!!" Nill launched at Simon, and sunk his fist into his gut. Simon staggered back a few feet, and was met by a solid kick to the chin. He was launched upward, and Nill followed. He slammed his fist into the side of Simons head, and this started a frenzy of punches and kicks that slowly wore down Simons defenses. At first, most of the attacks were blocked, then only half, then only a few, finally, Simon was totally wide open, and Nill took advantage. He shot Simon upward again with a strong uppercut, then started to concentrate a huge amount of energy into his palms. The sphere grew to giant proportions, and he held it out infront of him for a moment. "YOU'RE FINISHED!!! COSMIC METEOR!!!!!" He launched the Cosmic Meteor, and it launched at Simon with great speed. It looked as though he was finished, but Nill suddenly felt another surge of power. This one however, was much larger than the previous one. Simon then smirked, and kicked the giant blast away with ease. It soared harmlesly into the sky, and a later explosion showed it destroyed another planet.

"Hm... That was fairly impressive. I must admit, your strength is beyond what I expected from you saiyans. But behold, my full power is far past anything you can muster. I will kill you, and your friends. And the universe will soon crumble in my own grasp. And once ive conquered all beings in this realm, I will move my influence into the Other World. Those who i've killed will once again fall by my hand, and they will be wiped from existence completely. It is my destiny to destroy everything. I am unstoppable!" Simon said, in a suprisingly calm tone, yet his eyes showed insanity, and rage.

"No, you're insane. Listen to yourself! Your plan is nothing more than an egomaniacle power-trip. Kill until you cant kill anymore, then plunge the afterlife into darkness? Even if you defeat us, there will be someone stronger somewhere else to beat you. But I doubt you can beat me. Even if your power is great, i'll find a way to beat it. Afterall, im the most powerful saiyan ever!!!" Nill shouted, and he flew at Simon again. He punched him right in the face, and Simon didnt budge. He started throwing wild strikes everywhere at Simon, and none of them did anything. Finally, Simon grabbed Nill by the throat, and started to charge up his free hand with a blue-ish energy. Vegeta and the others just watched in terror, though Gohan was pleading with Goku to get in and help. Simon raised his hand up to Nills face, and smiled with that same insane look. Right when Nill thought he was done, Simon pointed his hand over to one of the stands.

"I could kill them all... I could kill every human here, and you wouldn't be able to do anything. Thats what seperates the weak from the powerful. The weak can only stand and watch the destruction of the things and people they care for, and the mighty are able to stand up, and defend it with their lives. You, Nill, made this planet your home, and on here you became the strongest fighter. But it's only when someone stronger comes that you see how pitiful you really are! But don't worry, I wont destroy these people, I want them to see your downfall, and everyone else's." The crowd, who had been cheering wildly for the fight, Nills transformation, and even Nills Cosmic Meteor, was silent in Simons supposed threat to blow up the arena. Some ran away screaming, most stayed, believing that he really couldnt do it. Simon shot the energy blast he gathered harmlessly into the sky, and it destroyed another far off planet.

"Now Nill, I will tear your pride, and all your hopes of winning, to shreds..." And with that, Simon punched Nill in the gut with such tremendous force that he reverted back to normal. Super Saiyan Three was a struggle to keep as it was, but a punch like that might have killed him if he wasn't in pretty good shape at the moment. Nill staggered back, coughing up blood. Simon kicked him to the edge of the ring, where Nill fell down in a heap. He slowly got back up, only to be met by another kick, this time it sent him straight into the air. Simon shot into the air in pursuit, and when he caught him, slammed him back down with a two-handed sledge. Nill crashed into the ring hard, sending bits of rubble flying in all directions. Nill shakily tried to stand back up, though he was having a hard time moving, let alone getting back to his feet.

"It looks like Nills running on fumes! Simon may have this match wrapped up folks!" The announcer shouted into his mic, as the crowd once again got into the match.

"This guys power... is unreal... It's monstrous..." Vegeta said. Gohan and Goku still watched. Gohan still wanted to go out and help, but he wouldnt stand a chance against what he was sensing. Goku was trembling slightly, wishing he could help. But Super Saiyan Three was even useless against this guy.

"Now Nill... I will spare your life, since killing apparently gets me out of this tournament. Normally, I wouldnt give a damn, but i'd like to take you down one by one, like I said before. So now... I end it. Oh, and just so you know, my true name, is Simaiya." Simaiya said flatly, and he then kicked Nill out of the ring and onto the grass below, where he fell unconscious. The announcer went back into the ring, standing away from Simaiya.

"The winner of the second round, is Simaiya! Ladies and gentlemen, I dont think ive ever seen such an amazing display of strength in all my years here! This is truly a spectacular fighter!" He shouted, as the crowd cheered, and the other saiyans ran to grab Nill, and take him to the hospital.

Nill (FPSSJ)- 240,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan 2)- 380,000,000

Nill (Super Saiyan 3)- 1,140,000,000

Nill (SSJ3 Cosmic Meteor)- 1,380,000,000

Nill (Normal after punch)- 75,000,000

Simaiya- 1,000,000,000

Simaiya (Powered-up)- 1,500,000,000

Simaiya (Full Power)- 2,200,000,000

Ok, that should be good for a few days. I'll get chapter 20 in a few more days. For now, read, enjoy, and for the love of god, review! Please! Feedback isnt that much to ask for is it? A few words, click a button, then see how I react. Not too hard is it? Im doing it now! Ok, enough of that... IP signing out 


End file.
